Monarchy Of Roses
by cakew
Summary: Após destruir o reinado de Ravenna, Snow White vê-se diante de responsabilidades e escolhas tanto governamentais quanto pessoais que jamais imaginou ter um dia. E quem poderia alertá-la de que governar um coração dividido seria mais difícil do que governar um reino?
1. Celebrações

O reino estava em festa. Os gritos alegres e a música ecoavam pelos céus. Não havia ninguém em casa, todos estavam espalhados pelas ruas comemorando e saldando a nova rainha. Há muito, o sentimento de liberdade não os invadia, e agora eles sabiam que aquilo seria permanente. Os mais jovens experimentavam pela primeira vez o que era a felicidade plena, e os mais velhos deliciavam-se pelas ruas percebendo que haviam se esquecido de como aquela sensação era boa.

A recém-coroada rainha, Snow White, trocava suas roupas em seu aposento. Ela havia passado o dia todo pelas ruas recebendo reverencias e os mais doces agradecimentos. Agora, ela vestia um traje mais confortável para celebrar no interior de seu castelo com seus fieis companheiros de batalha. O que ela realmente queria era permanecer diante do povo e transmitir-lhes paz, mas todos estavam tão eufóricos que seria mais sensato fazê-lo no dia seguinte. Hoje não haveria trabalho ou deveres, todos celebrariam o dia inteiro. Beberiam e matariam a sede de anos. Comeriam e matariam a fome que arruinava seus estômagos. Se divertiriam e sorririam todos os sorrisos que lhes foram roubados durante todos estes tempos. E, finalmente, deitariam em suas camas com a presença da tranquilidade.

Greta colocou a coroa sobre a cabeça de Snow assim que atou o nó de seu vestido.

- Não sei se tenho a permissão de colocar-lhe a coroa, majestade, mas senti-me na obrigação de agradecer-lhe de tal forma.

- Oh, Greta, não se preocupe com isso. Passando por o que passei, posso dizer-lhe que uma coroa não significa muito mais do que um simples símbolo. O que importa é o que guardamos por dentro.

- Mas é inegável o fato de quem possui a coroa é o dono do poder.

- De fato. Mas saiba que não me importo com isto. Deixe quieto. Há questões de maior relevância para a minha atenção. – ela se levantou e olhou diretamente para Greta que reprimia um sorriso. – A partir de hoje, serás minha dama de companhia, portanto não haverá motivos para sua preocupação. – Snow White segurou as mãos tremulas dela – Seus pais estão celebrando no castelo. Vá encontrá-los e logo mais me juntarei a vocês. Agora, preciso apenas de um breve momento de reflexão a sós.

- Sim, majestade. – Greta sorriu e saiu do ambiente imersa na mais profunda alegria.

Snow White sentou-se novamente em sua penteadeira e suspirou. Ela havia cumprimentado quase todos residentes das redondezas, mas ainda não havia se encontrado com a pessoa cuja qual se sentia mais grata no momento. Ele certamente estaria na festa, embriagando-se com toda a bebida que se privou nas semanas anteriores, já que toda sua atenção era extremamente requerida – deslizes poderiam ser fatais, então seria prudente manter a bebida longe.

A garota – agora, mulher – de imensos e expressivos olhos verdes olhou-se no espelho. A presença da coroa no topo de sua cabeça era notável. Lembrou-se dos tempos de criança, na época onde tudo era calmo e belo e ela vivia seus dias na maior intensidade possível, mas após a morte de sua mãe, tudo se tornou uma questão de simples sobrevivência e existência. Lembrou-se de sentar-se naquela mesma penteadeira, e deixar sua mãe pentear seus negros fios de cabelo. A mãe sorria e colocava uma coroa feita de flores de macieira em sua cabeça, e Snow White as usava por dias a fio, até que as pequenas pétalas começassem a murchar. Ela sentia falta das mãos de sua mãe afagando seus cabelos, mas após tanto tempo presa e solitária no topo de uma torre, ela aprendeu a lidar com a ausência.

Snow olhou para a cama a sua esquerda. Sua mãe havia nascido e morrido naquele local, portanto a presença de algo onipresente era inegável. Felizmente, Ravenna não havia utilizado o aposento durante os anos em que permaneceu no castelo. Ela optou por outro local, um mais próximo do grande salão onde seu precioso espelho era guardado. Aquele quarto, que antes fora de sua mãe e agora era de Snow White, tornou-se nesse instante algo sagrado. Intocado por Ravenna, completo pela presença de sua mãe.

Um som de batidas na porta chamou a atenção da rainha. A pessoa ali parada com uma expressão receosa a fez sorrir.

- Caçador! Entre, por favor. – ela disse enquanto se levantava para atendê-lo. Ele esboçou uma reverencia um tanto torta, e o sorriso nos lábios dela cresceu. – Isso não é necessário. – ela ergueu os ombros dele.

- Você é uma rainha agora. Devo tratar-te como tal.

Ela não disse nada. Estava feliz por vê-lo, e enganou-se quando pensou que ele estava bebendo com os outros companheiros.

- Quem poderia dizer que uma garota de aparência tão doce e frágil como a sua poderia derrotar Ravenna e salvar um reino.

- Eu não teria conseguido sem o auxilio de todos. – ela sorriu – A propósito, gostaria de agradecer o que fez por mim. Eu certamente estaria morta agora.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, então apenas assentiu.

- Devo-lhe cem peças de ouro como lhe prometi quando estávamos escapando da Floresta Negra. – ela mencionou.

- Este pagamento não é necessário. Você salvou o meu reino, não há recompensa maior.

- Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, caçador, e irei cumpri-la, então, por favor, aceite. – Disse ela docemente.

- Me chame de Eric. Sou um caçador bastante medíocre, portanto não mereço tal título.

- Ora, por que se diz medíocre?

- Não consegui cumprir meu trabalho mais valioso, no qual fui prometido de ganhar a vida de minha esposa de volta.

- Mentiram, portanto você tinha o direito de não cumprir o acordo. – após alguns instantes de silencio, ela deu continuidade à conversa. – Vejo que está apenas criando conversas alternativas para fugir de nosso trato.

- Não preciso de cem peças de ouro, majestade. Se me der isto, certamente gastarei tudo em rum em uma taverna imunda nos arredores do reino. O que eu preciso é de abrigo e comida.

- Oh, não mencionei a respeito disso, pois imaginei que já soubesse que seu novo lar é o castelo, juntamente com os anões que tanto me ajudaram na luta contra o exército de Ravenna. Bem, como isto já estava previsto por mim, te darei também as cem peças de ouro. O destino delas depende unicamente de você, se quiser gastá-las em rum, não poderei interferir ou protestar.

- Certo, certo. – ele concordou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Mas não se preocupe em ir buscar as peças, pois essas são os presentes que lhe darei em comemoração e congratulação ao seu reinado.

Ela não pode conter uma risada.

- Desconhecia esse seu senso de humor, caçador.

- Eric.

Ela sorriu e repetiu:

- Eric. – os olhares se conectaram por um instante. Ela percebeu que aos poucos a amargura que Eric guardava dentro de si ia embora, e sentia-se feliz por isso. Era doloroso ver um homem preso à culpa da morte de sua esposa. Ela gostaria de fazê-lo entender que certas coisas eram inevitáveis, – mesmo com toda força e luta que se possa aplicar contra. Mas não tocaria no assunto por hoje, pois se proibiu de remoer as tristezas do passado.

- Ouvi dizer que todos estão celebrando lá em baixo. – ela mencionou a festa.

- Há muitas pessoas. Se não me engano, todos os moradores do castelo de Hammond estão aqui.

- Todos são extremamente bem vindos. Sem a ajuda do exército de Hammond, nunca teríamos derrotado as tropas físicas e fantasmas de Ravenna. Espero que estejam se divertindo.

Eric deu um meio sorriso.

- Posso assegurá-la de que estão. Diria até que estão se divertindo _demasiadamente_.

Snow White sorriu.

- Espero que o rum e o vinho sejam suficientes para satisfazerem todos.

- Vi grandes barris lá em baixo, então acho que todos poderão saciar a sede.

- Bem, caçad… _Eric_, - era estranho chamá-lo por um nome próprio. Durante o tempo em que conviveram diariamente na presença um do outro, ela apenas o chamou de "caçador", e agora percebia que apenas hoje ele havia dito seu nome (caso dissera antes, ela não se recordava). Ela se culpou levemente por não ter perguntado. Nomes são quase cruciais quando se tem a intenção de passar longos períodos de tempo junto à pessoa em questão. – creio que hoje ninguém beberá apenas para saciar a sede.

Ele riu. A risada dele era estrondosa e trovejava, o que combinava com seu timbre de voz grosso. A partir desse gesto, Snow White teve a certeza de que hoje era um dia alegre de celebrações. Assim como ela nunca havia dito o nome dele em voz alta, ele nunca havia soltado uma risada com tanta naturalidade na presença dela. Estava certo: a calmaria e a felicidade se instalavam pelo reino. Ela sorriu seu sorriso mais iluminado, tão iluminado quanto a risada dele.

- Quando penso que já não é mais possível que me surpreenda, você mostra que mesmo passando anos sem contato com o mundo lá fora, ainda sabe o que os homens querem e gostam. Nada como o álcool para matar as tristezas e incentivar as alegrias.

- Ora, então vamos logo. Seus companheiros de bebida devem ter notado a sua ausência.

Ele não disse nada, mas na realidade passou pela festa apenas para procurar por ela. Como não a encontrou, dirigiu-se a seu quarto sem nem mesmo ponderar que a nova rainha poderia estar tratando de assuntos pessoais. Revendo seus passos até chegar àquele quarto, percebeu que havia se distraído demais e que agora precisaria ser mais cauteloso, já que Snow White não era mais a garota diante de sua proteção, ela era agora a rainha de seu reino. Ele repensou seu novo conceito sobre Snow White por alguns instantes e quase sem perceber chegou a uma nova conclusão: ela _sempre_ será a garota diante de sua proteção, mas agora também é a rainha de seu reino.

Os dois desceram juntos as longas escadas até o andar onde a festa acontecia. Quando se aproximaram da multidão animada e alegre, alguém anunciou:

- Viva a rainha! – em seguida, todos repetiram os dizeres em coro e se aproximaram de Snow White.

Ela cumprimentou doce e sinceramente o maior número de pessoas possível. Algumas lhe eram familiares, mas hoje suas armaduras davam lugar a suas melhores roupas. No meio da roda de pessoas a sua volta, Snow White acabou perdendo Eric de vista; tentou procurá-lo apenas com o olhar, mas acabou deixando a idéia de lado, pois ele deveria estar celebrando com os companheiros de batalha. Todos estavam felizes, dançavam ao som da música que os anões tocavam; bebiam, comiam, comemoravam. Uma nação se libertava.

Quando terminou os cumprimentos, ela se aproximou dos anões que tocavam e cantavam animadamente uma música sobre vitória. Ela acenou para eles, e todos retribuíram com um sorriso. Ela visualizou Muir sentado em uma cadeira próxima ao local onde Quert tocava. Snow White se inclinou e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Muir que sorriu. Seus olhos estavam fixos em um local vazio, como é de costume, mas eram olhos cheios que enxergavam e sentiam mais do que os que conseguiam apenas ver da forma convencional ao ser humano.

- Comemore, majestade. – ele disse. – Celebre, acima de tudo, à sua libertação.

Ela apertou os pequenos e grossos dedos de Muir em concordância.

- Gus ficaria feliz com essa festa. – Snow White lamentou.

- Ele está, rainha. Dos céus ele nos observa e festeja junto conosco. – Muir assegurou.

- Majestade? – Snow White escutou alguém chamar. A voz lhe era extremamente familiar. Ela se virou e confirmou sua suposição a respeito de quem era.

- William! – exclamou.

- Será que a rainha me concederia a próxima dança? – ele disse e sorriu amigavelmente.

- Certamente! – ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

Lembrou-se dos bailes que seus pais davam naquele mesmo local quando ela ainda era apenas uma criança. Ela sempre dançava com William, e quando os dois se cansavam de dançar, corriam pelo castelo enquanto brincavam de esconder as maçãs que haviam colhido na manhã da festa. Snow White tinha que buscar pelas maçãs de William, – que eram marcadas pelo desenho malfeito de uma flecha - e William as dela, que possuíam uma flor de macieira desenhada. Quem encontrasse o maior número de frutas vencia o jogo. Era extremamente divertido e sempre punha os pais dos dois loucos a sua procura.

William suavemente pegou a mão direita de Snow, e a conduziu para o centro do salão onde outras dezenas de casais dançavam. Os dois iniciaram uma dança animada de passos decorados e que não envolvia muito contato físico. Todos dançavam da mesma forma, mas as atenções foram completamente voltadas ao duque e à rainha.

Eric observava a festa de longe com um copo cheio de vinho que providenciou enquanto Snow White cumprimentava todos da melhor forma possível. Ele estava na companhia de outros guerreiros que lutaram ao seu lado na batalha contra Ravenna. Um dos homens aproximou-se dele:

- Não vejo uma festa assim no reino há anos. Espero que isso seja o recomeço de algo constante.

Eric olhou para ele. Era um senhor mais velho, alto e bruto com diversas cicatrizes e rugas espalhadas pelo rosto.

- A vida não é só sobre festas, senhor. Comemorações devem possuir um motivo.

O homem não comentou, mas apenas observou Eric com atenção.

- Desculpe-me garoto, mas já nos conhecemos em outras circunstancias?

Eric tentou buscar o rosto tão marcante daquele homem em sua mente. Havia um pequeno sentimento de familiaridade com aquele senhor, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de quando ou como haviam se conhecido.

- Sei que nós batalhamos por uma mesma causa há poucas semanas atrás, mas, honestamente, não me lembro de termos trocado alguma palavra.

O homem semi-serrava os olhos, como se isso fosse fazê-lo aprimorar sua memória. Então, ele arregalou os olhos com a surpresa da semelhança encontrada nos confins de sua memória.

- Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas seu pai se chamava Alfred?

Eric surpreendeu-se não só porque o senhor sabia o nome de seu pai, mas também pela perceptível forma como ele havia conjugado a palavra "chamava" no passado.

- Sim, senhor. – disse ele intrigado.

Um sorriso esperançoso iluminou-se nos lábios do homem.

- Então você é o jovem Eric. Bem, conheci seu pai há muitos anos atrás, quando ele tinha aproximadamente a sua idade e eu era apenas um garoto. Morávamos no mesmo vilarejo, em casas próximas. Eu ajudava o meu pai na plantação de trigo, e ele trabalhava com a criação e o abate de porcos. – ele sorriu novamente sentindo todas as lembranças passarem como uma tempestade de verão em sua mente – Éramos grandes amigos apesar da diferença entre as idades. Mas, como é natural, ele casou-se com uma bela moça de outro vilarejo, e desde então não conversamos mais. Após alguns anos, recebi a notícia de que ele havia falecido por conta de uma forte pneumonia, e que havia deixado esposa e filho.

Eric surpreendeu-se e sentiu-se feliz. Era bom saber que seu pai era um homem ainda recordado por alguns. Ele sentia-se na urgência de aproximar-se daquele senhor e descobrir o que pudesse acerca de seu pai, que havia morrido quando ele tinha apenas oito anos de idade. Foi um grande homem, ele sabia, mas sentia que as informações que tinha sobre sua vida eram insuficientes e insatisfatórias.

- Meu nome é Benjamin. – ele estendeu a mão em cumprimento a Eric. – Estou honrado e feliz por conhecê-lo. Como está a sua mãe? Não a conheci bem, sei apenas que seu pai a amava.

Aquele era um assunto delicado, mas se Eric desejava proximidade com Benjamim, diria tudo que fosse possível para que o homem fizesse o mesmo.

- Minha mãe adoeceu da mente meses após a morte do meu pai. Não sabia discernir as coisas e começou a fugir de casa durante a noite, alegando que iria trazer meu pai de volta. Isso durou seis anos, e era constante, não havia uma noite sequer que ela não saísse. – Eric estava atento a historia que contava, bem como estava Benjamin. – Houve um tempo em que parei de me preocupar, afinal ela sempre retornava. – Eric colocou uma de suas pesadas mãos sobre o ombro de Benjamin, exigindo sua atenção, era uma forma de dizer sem palavras o que queria. – Aprendi também que não há como fugir dos pedidos e desejos mais barulhentos de nossas mentes, portanto não havia como eu dizer àquela velha mulher louca, que eu tanto amara, que sair na noite escura e fria seria em vão. Ela necessitava daquilo como nosso estômago necessita de pão.

Eric retirou a mão do ombro de Benjamin, pois agora vinha a parte mais dura da história toda. A parte na qual ele precisava recobrar suas forças para rememorá-la vividamente e assim contá-la.

- Como eu disse, durou seis anos. No último dia do sexto ano, ela saiu à noite como é de costume. Mas quando acordei pela manhã, notei que sua pequena cama estava vazia. Ela não havia retornado. Saí a sua procura, vasculhei cada espaço de nosso vilarejo, cada espaço de cada vilarejo que tinha conhecimento. Caí em desesperança quando já não sabia mais onde procurar. Então lembrei-me da Floresta Negra. Juntei cada gota de coragem que possuía e entrei naquele horrendo lugar pela primeira vez. A Floresta Negra traz insanidade às mentes mais saudáveis, então concluí que minha mãe não teria chance alguma ali. Por sorte e habilidades que adquiri ao longo da minha então jovem vida, consegui sair vivo. Extremamente machucado, nauseado e alucinado, mas vivo. Era noite, comecei a ponderar uma busca em outro reino, mas então me lembrei de que isso seria impossível, porque as tropas de _Ravenna_ tomavam conta das fronteiras. Então, Benjamin, ao pensar isso acabei caindo em mim. Minha mãe havia perdido sua vaidade, mas ainda assim era uma mulher extremamente _bela_.

Benjamin estava impressionado. Não era necessário que Eric finalizasse a história para que soubesse o que havia acontecido com a mãe daquele jovem, mulher de seu mais próximo amigo de infância. Sentiu extrema compaixão por aquele garoto, e gostaria de consolá-lo. Mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer, e inconscientemente se perguntava se algo realmente poderia ser feito.

- Não me culpo por isso, pois sei que não poderia ter impedido que acontecesse. Eu era jovem, respeitava a insanidade de minha mãe e não possuía conhecimentos suficientes acerca da audácia de Ravenna para temê-la. Portanto, a partir da morte de minha mãe, apenas o que fiz foi afastar-me das questões do reino. Passei a subsistir.

Benjamin tomou um gole de vinho enquanto absolvia a historia de Eric. Era um garoto corajoso por se abrir de tal forma a um estranho. Seriam necessários muitos goles de vinho e vários outros diálogos de amizade para que Benjamin contasse a Eric o mal que Ravenna fez a sua vida. Era difícil falar sobre esse assunto com a mente sóbria.

- Sinto muito por tudo que lhe aconteceu. Deve ter sido extremamente difícil lidar com tudo isto. – Benjamin lamentou. Um garoto que aparentava ter uns sete anos de idade aproximou-se do senhor, e lhe lançou um olhar de cansaço. – O que é isso, Harold? A celebração mal começou e você já mal se aguenta em pé?

- É muito barulhento aqui, avô Benjamin. – reclamou o pequeno Harold.

Benjamin riu e olhou para Eric.

- Veja só essas crianças desacostumadas com a felicidade das festanças. – sua risada era seca e barulhenta. Deu tapinhas no topo da cabeça do menino. – Aguente mais um pouco Harry. Mais cinco taças de vinho e vamos para casa.

- Então ficaremos aqui até o amanhecer... – reclamou. – O senhor é mais lento para beber vinho do que aquela tartaruga que vi próxima ao riacho naquele outro dia.

- Portanto, tenha paciência com o seu avô tartaruga, Harry. – Benjamin disse enquanto ria. Harold bufou e saiu andando na direção contrária aos sons da festa.

Benjamin tomou outro gole de vinho e observou a dança que acontecia no centro do salão.

- Não vai dançar? – perguntou Benjamin a Eric. – Você é jovem, deveria convidar uma bela moça para ser seu par.

Benjamin simplesmente sabia que Eric não era casado. Pois se fosse, ele estaria dançando, e não conversando com um senhor de idade. E Benjamin sabia também que Eric já fora casado, mas que havia perdido sua esposa para Ravenna. Isto era facilmente suposto, pois havia sido assim para a maioria dos homens do reino, e havia uma tristeza visível nas profundezas do olhar de Eric.

Eric percorreu os olhos pelos casais que dançavam, e ali no meio de tantas expressões animadas, encontrou o doce rosto de Snow White que sorria alegremente para William.

- Acredito que todas as belas moças deste salão já têm um par. – disse Eric.


	2. Embriaguez

Os dois corriam de mãos dadas pelo exterior do castelo. Não havia a necessidade de pressa, apenas corriam por diversão. Riram e pararam ofegantes sob a sombra emitida pela macieira. Estava quase amanhecendo e o céu adquiria lentamente uma coloração alaranjada.

- Acha que consegue subir? – perguntou William enquanto sorria, em seguida deu uma mordida na espiga de milho que carregava em sua mão esquerda.

Snow White não o respondeu. Desprendeu-se da mão suada de William e pegou a barra de seu vestido enquanto olhava com determinação para seu galho favorito daquela macieira. Ela escalou a árvore em um tempo menor do que havia esperado, acomodou-se no galho e lançou um sorriso para William.

- Sim, duque, acho que consigo subir. – finalmente respondeu o rapaz, que segundos depois se juntou a ela no topo da árvore, também sem maiores dificuldades.

Ele deu outra grande mordida em sua espiga, e em seguida ofereceu um pedaço a Snow. A rainha olhou para o alimento com hesitação.

- Não tenha medo, sou eu, William. – assegurou, e em seguida acrescentou: - E Ravenna está morta. Você a matou com a bravura que poucos teriam. Estamos todos a salvo agora.

Um meio sorriso brotou nos lábios de Snow White, mas ela ainda assim sentia uma injustificável insegurança.

- Todos hesitariam se passassem pelo mesmo que você, mas olhe – ele mordeu novamente a espiga – é seguro.

Ela então cedeu e mordeu a espiga. Nada além do doce gosto e a crocante textura do milho.

- Parece tolice insistir tanto para um ato tão pequeno assim, mas quero que confie em mim novamente. Quero poder oferecer-lhe uma maçã sem que você tema.

Snow White riu suavemente.

- Não temerei, desde que você de fato entregue-me a maçã. Lembra-se de quando simulava que a entregaria e depois a mordia?

- Sim, - William riu com a lembrança – eu me lembro.

Os ventos vindos do norte tornavam o clima frio, mas as camadas de roupas e o álcool ingerido mais cedo naquela noite deixavam os dois jovens aquecidos.

- Veja, William, está quase amanhecendo. – notou Snow. – Acho que nunca permaneci acordada por tanto tempo.

- Eu já. – disse William com um tom de lamentação – Mas as circunstâncias eram outras, assim como os sentimentos que passavam por mim. Espero nunca mais passar por isto novamente.

Snow White estava intrigada e curiosa, então não pôde evitar perguntar o motivo pelo qual William manteve-se acordado da forma como havia citado.

- Foi durante a noite em que Ravenna tomou o castelo, e não consegui lhe resgatar a tempo. Orei a noite toda para que ela não lhe causasse algum mal, e tentei ao máximo bloquear os pensamentos ruins que insistiam em me assombrar. Foi terrível, e vivi sob incertezas durante esta década que se passou. Não sabe como descansei e ganhei paz no momento em que te reconheci em meio aquela batalha que tivemos na floresta semanas atrás.

Snow White sorriu serenamente e colocou sua mão sobre a de William, transmitindo-lhe paz. Há poucos instantes ele a assegurava de que tudo estava bem, agora era a vez dela de retribuir o favor. Os dois contemplaram o nascer do sol em silêncio, e viram aos poucos tudo ao redor se clarear. O céu estava parcialmente limpo, dando brecha para que o sol os aquecesse no topo da árvore. Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. William sentia seu coração em um ritmo até então desconhecido, e Snow White sentia uma entorpecente e deliciosa mistura de alegria e cansaço. Ela desejava poder guardar aquele momento para o resto de sua vida. Inconscientemente, sabia que guardaria - de alguma forma.

William parecia aproximar-se dela lentamente, mas repentinamente, Snow lembrou-se de algo, o que fez o duque congelar na posição em que estava.

- Oh, Eric! – ela retirou sua mão que permanecia sobre a de William e desceu rapidamente da árvore.

O duque não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, apenas a seguiu e deixou sua espiga de milho cair sobre o gramado.

Snow White andava rápido, e dirigiu-se diretamente ao salão onde a festa havia acontecido. A música havia parado, o ambiente estava compreensivelmente sujo, e dois homens localizados próximos a um barril de vinho riam estrondosamente. Snow vislumbrou um garotinho encolhido em um canto, e quando se aproximou dos senhores, viu que um deles era Eric.

O outro homem percebeu que a Alteza estava vindo em sua direção, então deu um soco na região do estômago de Eric para que ele endireitasse sua postura. Eric soltou uma risadinha enquanto tentava manter-se sério. O senhor tentou reverenciar a rainha, e apenas não caiu no chão pois Eric o segurou a tempo.

- Céus! Desculpe-me, Eric! Deveria ter lhe mostrado seu aposento antes de virmos para a festa. – ela aproximou-se dele com um imenso sentimento de culpa e compaixão dentro de si. Eric estava tão embriagado quanto o homem ao seu lado. – Qual é o seu nome, senhor? – dirigiu-se ao homem.

- Benjamin, Majestade.

- Benjamin, sabe me dizer em qual vilarejo vive?

- Falconworth.

- É bem próximo. – Snow White disse virando-se para William. – William, poderia, por favor, levar este homem até sua casa? Mande que preparem uma charrete e o entregue em segurança.

William assentiu, mas Benjamin protestou:

- Alteza, vim até aqui com minha carroça e posso perfeitamente voltar sozinho para casa. – disse Benjamin, enquanto curvava-se para pegar o garoto que estava no chão, mas Snow White o impediu.

- Benjamin, você não está em condições de carregar uma criança ou guiar-se sozinho para casa. Deixe que William leve esse garoto e o guie em seu caminho de volta. Prezo pela segurança de meu povo, principalmente daqueles que lutaram junto a mim.

- Certo, certo, vosso desejo é uma ordem, Alteza. – cedeu Benjamin, tentando novamente executar uma reverência, e novamente falhando.

William pegou a criança, – que aparentemente vivia um sono profundo no momento – e guiou Benjamin até a porta principal do castelo. Enquanto isso, Snow White passou o braço direito de Eric envolta de seus ombros, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele para assegurar-se de que ele não cairia durante o trajeto. Era considerável a diferença de texturas entre a pele dos dois: Snow White tinha pequenos dedos, lisos e macios, já os de Eric eram grandes, robustos, ásperos e levemente calejados, porém eram quentes, o que fez a rainha sentir-se, de certa forma, confortável.

- Olhe só para você, tão forte e mal se aguenta. – disse Snow enquanto soltava um sorriso de piedade.

- E olhe só para você, tão pequena, mas mesmo assim consegue me carregar. – disse ele enquanto deitava sua cabeça sobre o ombro da rainha. – Eu deveria me envergonhar dessa cena?

- Não. Não podemos controlar nossos atos quando estamos sob o efeito do álcool. Mas de qualquer forma, não se preocupe, não há ninguém olhando. Sei como os homens gostam de manter sua imagem máscula. – os membros de Snow White estremeciam, certamente por conta do peso que estava carregando. – Além do mais, pode-se atribuir a culpa disso a mim. Se tivesse mostrado o seu atual aposento, você poderia ter se recolhido mais cedo.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Eric atordoado.

- Não sei lhe informar com exatidão, mas o sol já nasceu.

- Bom, então eu não poderia me recolher mais cedo do que isto.

Snow White riu.

- Vejo que a bebida apenas incentiva o seu bom humor. Bem como você disse a mim: "Nada como o álcool para matar as tristezas e incentivar as alegrias." – eles chegaram ao pé da grande escadaria. – Agora subiremos as escadas, Eric, então precisarei que me ajude, ou cairemos e nos machucaremos.

- Eu irei te proteger, Majestade.

Snow White não compreendeu o propósito do comentário de Eric, mas ele a ajudou da forma como ela havia solicitado, e os dois se saíram bem sucedidos no maior desafio imposto pelo trajeto.

Após vencerem a escada, andaram por um longo corredor, e entraram na última porta deste. Era um aposento simples, se comparado ao aposento real, mas não deixava de ter uma enorme cama, uma penteadeira com ouro entalhado ao redor do espelho, um guarda roupas baixo, uma cadeira posicionada em um canto e numerosos elementos decorativos.

Snow White levou Eric até a cama, e se desequilibrou enquanto ele desprendia-se dela para deitar-se, mas rapidamente conseguiu estabilizar seus pés no chão.

- Não durma, irei chamar Greta para que ela prepare a cama e troque os seus trajes. – Snow White se afastava da cama quando Eric prendeu sua mão no pulso dela.

- Não, não vá. Você pode fazer isso por ela. – Snow enrubesceu com o pedido de Eric, mesmo sabendo que as palavras dele estavam fora de controle e saindo de forma quase aleatória.

- Não se preocupe, nos veremos amanhã... Digo, hoje mais tarde. – ela desprendeu-se dele delicadamente – Caso seu inevitável mal estar após ingerir tanta bebida permita, é claro. – com um doce sorriso, ela deixou o aposento, e ele a acompanhou com o olhar até que não pudesse mais vê-la. Segundos depois, acabou adormecendo.

Snow White não sabia onde procurar por Greta, e não sabia se a encontraria acordada. Irritou-se por também não ter mostrado a ela suas novas instalações dentro do castelo, e mentalmente notou que, de todos que convidou para morarem ali, os anões foram os únicos que tiveram a chance de conhecerem suas novas instalações antes de irem festejar.

Primeiramente, olhou no aposento real, e felizmente lá estava Greta, sentada em uma poltrona próxima a penteadeira. Quando viu Snow White aproximar-se, Greta se levantou.

- Oh, Greta, ainda bem que lhe encontrei rapidamente. Desculpe-me por não ter lhe avisado acerca de seu aposento no castelo, foi um enorme erro meu. Espero não ter lhe privado muito tempo de sono.

- Não se preocupe, Majestade. Mantive-me bem entretida enquanto permaneci aqui. Arrumei sua cama e separei suas vestes para hoje. – ela finalizou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Greta. Preciso que me faça um favor, Eric está no último quarto deste corredor, quero que faça a cama dele e auxilie-o a trocar de roupa. Há vestes e roupas de cama novas nas gavetas do armário. – Snow White pensou por uns instantes para certificar-se de que não estava esquecendo-se de nada. – Caso ele esteja dormindo, apenas coloque um lençol sobre seu corpo para que não passe frio e feche as cortinas para que o sol não o incomode. – acrescentou.

- Sim, Majestade. – assentiu Greta com um gesto de cabeça, e virou-se para ir atender Eric.

- Ah, Greta! – chamou Snow White antes que a dama saísse do quarto. – Não é necessário que volte aqui para me ajudar a trocar de roupa. Seu aposento é o próximo a esquerda do meu, imagino o tamanho de seu cansaço, portanto estará liberada assim que auxiliar Eric. Vejo que o dia de hoje será ensolarado, então quero que me desperte antes que o sol fique a pino.

- Sim, Majestade. – Greta assentiu novamente, e desta vez saiu.

Snow White suspirou e procurou nas gavetas de seu guarda-roupa algo para vestir. Encontrou uma camisola branca que posicionou sobre a cama, tirou seu vestido e sentiu-se verdadeiramente leve quando vestiu a camisola. Fechou as cortinas para bloquear os feixes de luz que invadiam o local e em seguida foi deitar-se.

Ela pensou que seu sono seria imediato, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nos pequenos erros que havia cometido durante a noite. Eram de fato coisas tolas que foram facilmente consertadas, mas ela se perguntava se de alguma forma isto não lhe era um sinal. Um sinal de que talvez ela não fosse capaz de tomar conta de algo tão grandioso como um reino.

Era uma insegurança um tanto injustificável, levando em consideração o que ela havia conquistado na última semana que se passou. Mas inexplicavelmente ela sentia-se fraca. Não sabia se tinha conhecimentos e poder suficiente para administrar sabiamente seu povo. Não sabia se iria conseguir deixar todos satisfeitos o tempo todo, e não sabia como faria tudo funcionar bem sem a ajuda de alguém, afinal ninguém poderia ajudá-la a governar um reino, pois _ela_ era a rainha, e consequentemente era a única responsável por tal atividade.

Antes de ir para a grande batalha ela se preparou. Rapidamente, mas treinou antes de atacar e colocar suas táticas em prática. Além disso, ela tinha centenas de pessoas ao seu lado. É verdade que teve de confrontar Ravenna sozinha, mas haviam vários outros ao seu redor evitando que a situação se tornasse pior.

Ela se perguntava se havia perdido muitos ensinamentos durante os anos que permaneceu isolada do mundo. Afinal, as demais princesas passavam toda sua juventude preparando-se para a grande responsabilidade que assumiriam quando seus pais não pudessem mais exercer o poder. Mas Snow White não vivenciou isto. Ela perdeu seus pais precocemente, de tal forma teve pouquíssimas chances de aprender a lidar com a monarquia. O isolamento retirou dela grandes lições que seriam extremamente valiosas agora.

De forma alguma ela se arrependia de ter derrotado Ravenna, mas apenas desejava que as coisas fossem diferentes. Desejava que sua mãe não tivesse adoecido fatalmente tão cedo, e desejava que seu pai não tivesse sentido tanto encantamento e compaixão por Ravenna quando a viu. Isto pouparia muito a todos.

Coberta de insegurança e incerteza, Snow White começou a chorar o mais silenciosamente que pode. Não queria que alguém a escutasse, pois assim sua fraqueza ficaria clara. No momento ela não precisava de consolos, mas precisava aprender a ser forte sozinha.

A jovem rainha chorou silenciosamente até que pegasse no sono, e deixou que seus doces sonhos ensolarados a acalmassem e dissessem a ela que tudo daria certo e que ela seria capaz de suportar da melhor forma possível o que lhe aguardava. Os sonhos mostraram-na que ela havia sido a garota de aparência mais frágil, mas espírito mais forte que existiu nesta última década, e que o futuro não seria capaz de trazer algo que ela não pudesse aguentar de corpo firme, mente sã e cabeça erguida.


	3. Recomeço

- Bom dia, Majestade. – o comprimento veio acompanhado de um clarão quente. Snow White acordou sem compreender porque havia tanto sol em seu pequeno espaço na torre, e só se deu conta de que estava no aposento que anteriormente pertenceu aos seus pais quando abriu os olhos. Ela ainda estava acostumada a permanecer no escuro e no frio em tempo integral. – Sei que teve poucas horas de sono, mas vim acordá-la já que me pediu que o fizesse antes que o sol ficasse a pino.

- Bom dia. – Snow bocejou, espreguiçou-se rapidamente e se espantou ao ver que seu corpo não doía por conta da cama. – Espero que tenha tido tempo suficiente para descansar, Greta.

- Oh, sim Majestade. – Greta pegou o vestido que havia deixado posicionado sobre a poltrona do aposento no dia anterior. Era dourado com diversas camadas de tecido na parte inferior para que o efeito de volume fosse criado. – Separei-lhe esse para que usasse hoje.

Desanimada, Snow White alternou seu olhar entre todas aquelas camadas de tecido e o sol que se exibia do lado de fora.

- É um belo vestido, Greta. – disse Snow com sinceridade e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Mas está tão quente que sairia apenas de camisola se ninguém se importasse.

Greta corou e riu. Ela colocou o vestido novamente sobre a poltrona e abriu o armário.

- Não se preocupe, Majestade, você ganhou tantos vestidos ontem, que certamente algum irá lhe agradar.

Snow White levantou-se da cama curiosa. Foi para perto de Greta e olhou-a com olhos de criança.

- Ganhei vestidos? – perguntou para certificar-se de que havia escutado corretamente.

- Oh, sim. Vários vestidos! Parece que todos os tecelões e alfaiates deste reino e de outros quiseram lhe presentear.

Snow White olhou para dentro do guarda roupas que estava abarrotado de vestidos de todas as cores, texturas e estampas. Maravilhada, ela passou o dedo indicador pelas camadas de roupas. Agora o guarda roupas se parecia com o que uma vez sua mãe teve. Quando era criança, gostava de ver todas aquelas cores que a lembravam do arco íris. Certa vez ela perguntou à sua mãe se algum dia poderia usar qualquer um daqueles vestidos; sua mãe sorriu, afagou seu rosto e disse que ela teria um guarda roupa inteiro só para ela. E agora ela tinha.

- Vamos Greta, me ajude a encontrar algum vestido que seja fresco.

As duas começaram a vasculhar o móvel. Só o que Snow White via eram camadas e tecidos belos, porém pesados. Perguntou-se se os alfaiates haviam se acostumado com as exigências dos modelos de Ravenna, que deveriam custar uma fortuna para serem produzidos.

- Greta, como estes alfaiates bondosos sabiam minhas medidas?

- Acredito que usaram as de sua mãe. – Greta analisou um vestido por um tempo, mas continuou sua procura no canto direito do guarda roupas (Snow White buscava no esquerdo). – Estes vestidos devem ter sido produzidos ao longo do reinado de Ravenna... Talvez os alfaiates tivessem o desejo e a esperança de que algo mudaria, e graças a Deus suas preces foram ouvidas.

Greta puxou um vestido e o segurou ao longo de seu corpo.

- Veja esse. – ela disse sorrindo para Snow. – Verde como seus olhos.

A rainha sorriu e aproximou-se do vestido. Seu tecido era fino e de aparência leve. Possuía apenas duas camadas, uma verde e outra branca, certamente era o vestido mais simples de todo o guarda roupas.

- É lindo Greta. Obrigada. – ela sorriu em agradecimento, em seguida tirou sua camisola para que Greta colocasse nela o vestido. A dama fez o laço final, pegou um sapato para Snow White, que gentilmente o calçou, e em seguida perguntou o que a rainha gostaria de fazer nos cabelos.

- Ficarei feliz se apenas penteá-lo, Greta. – ela sorriu, Greta o fez, colocou a coroa sobre a cabeça da rainha e as duas desceram a escadaria. Andaram por muito tempo até chegarem à sala de jantar do castelo. Os anões estavam todos sentados a grande mesa de jantar do local, deliciando-se com um enorme desjejum.

- A rainha está aqui. – Anunciou Muir sorrindo. Beith se levantou e pigarreou para que os outros fizessem o mesmo.

- Não, não é necessário. – disse Snow White rindo. – Sente-se Beith. Não quero interromper o desjejum de vocês.

- Junte-se a nós, Majestade. – Convidou Muir.

Snow White se sentou na ponta da mesa e Greta próxima a Muir. Havia uma incrível variedade de comidas sobre a mesa, Snow não sabia nomear ao certo a maioria delas. Pegou a fatia de um bolo e o saboreou discretamente, era sem dúvidas a melhor refeição que consumia nos últimos dez anos. Greta contentou-se com uma maçã e uma xícara de chá. Ao terminar sua fatia de bolo, Snow White serviu-se uma xícara de chá com leite e perguntou:

- Alguém saberia me informar onde está Eric?

Os anões se entreolharam e repetiram a pergunta entre si. Snow White riu, pois todos os anões, com a exceção de Muir, agiam como se ela fosse alguém completamente diferente agora que era a rainha. Ela permaneceu em silêncio quanto a isso, pois sabia que logo perceberiam que uma coroa em sua cabeça não seria capaz de alterar sua essência.

- Ainda não o vimos, Majestade. – Muir respondeu enquanto os outros tentavam descobrir onde estava Eric.

- Ele deve estar dormindo ainda. – concluiu Snow - Como passaram a noite? – a rainha perguntou curiosa.

Os anões se entreolharam novamente, e após um incompreensível momento de silêncio, Coll respondeu:

- Muito bem, Majestade. Nossas camas são... – ele parecia procurar a palavra correta para descrever.

- Indescritivelmente confortáveis. – Duir concluiu a frase para Coll.

Snow White sorriu feliz ao saber que o início da vida no castelo estava sendo agradável para os anões. Todos ficaram em silencio enquanto saboreavam o desjejum. Todos os anões, com a exceção de Muir, fizeram questão de experimentar cada alimento que a mesa oferecia, já a rainha se limitou ao bolo e ao chá. Greta preferiu experimentar as frutas, que eram doces como ela nunca havia saboreado antes. A fartura nunca lhe atingiu, portanto seu estômago havia se acostumado com pequenas quantidades e com o néctar das frutas.

Snow White tomava lentamente um gole do chá quente, tomando cuidado para não queimar os lábios ou a língua quando ouviu ruídos vindos do corredor que havia levado-a até aquela sala. Olhou para a porta imaginando quem ou o que poderia ser o autor daqueles sons. Tudo o que viu foi um grande e alto vulto caminhando para os fundos do castelo.

- Caso me permitam, - disse Snow White enquanto delicadamente deixava sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa e levantava-se de seu lugar na ponta da grande mesa, Greta lançou-lhe um olhar de confusão, sem saber se deveria acompanhar a rainha – começarei a tratar de meus assuntos reais. Não se preocupe, Greta. Termine seu desjejum e aguarde por mim no salão do trono. – ela sorriu e rapidamente saiu da sala.

No corredor escuro e úmido, vislumbrou o vulto virando à direita. Ela se lembrava exatamente onde aquele caminho resultava. Virou mais duas esquerdas, e lá estava a grande porta dupla de madeira maciça que mirava o jardim dos fundos, o que sua mãe tanto amava. Ele possuía uma enorme variedade de flores. Certa vez, quando era criança, convocou William para ajudá-la a contar quantas espécies de flores haviam naquele jardim, mas ele logo se entediou, e em seguida se distraiu com seu arco de brinquedo, o que acabou levando os dois a irem brincar de caça na pastagem. Ela detestava brincar de caça, mas William era sua única companhia, então teve de aceitar, do contrário ficaria contando flores sozinha, e para ela, era pior ficar sozinha do que ir brincar de caça.

Quando chegou ao jardim, ouviu barulhos discretos de regurgitações. Seguiu o som e encontrou Eric. Ele viu que ela se aproximava e alertou:

- Não chegue perto. Você não precisa ver isso, Majestade. – e sua ânsia protestou novamente.

- Não me importo. Posso assegurar a você que já vi cenas piores. – disse ela retorcendo o nariz e tentando alterar a rota de sua respiração para a boca.

Eric mal havia conseguido descer os degraus. Seu plano inicial era mirar em uma planta escondida do jardim, mas o tempo fora mal calculado. Ele estava no último degrau de um lance de cinco. Snow White desamarrou uma tira de couro que guardava em seu tornozelo, e tentou entregá-la para Eric, mas ele parecia não vê-la. Ou a via, mas tentava se esconder para que _ela_ não o visse. Ela suspirou e levou suas pequenas e delicadas mãos até os longos e emaranhados cabelos de Eric que caiam sobre seu rosto. Fez de seus dedos os dentes de um pente, puxou os cabelos loiros de Eric para trás e prendeu-os em um curto rabo de cavalo com o pedaço de couro. Alguns fios rebeldes teimaram e retornaram para seu rosto, mas estavam em segurança longe da boca dele. Enquanto prendia os cabelos de Eric, sentiu o corpo dele se enrijecer, mas ignorou o fato, pois não havia a necessidade de tanto constrangimento da parte dele no momento, ela queria apenas ajudá-lo.

Snow White sentou-se no quinto degrau da pequena escada para aguardar Eric se recompor.

- Pensei que seu estômago estivesse mais forte e habituado à bebida, caçador. – ela disse séria.

- Meu nome é Eric. – ele limpou seus lábios grosseiramente com as costas da mão e se virou para ela. – E acredito que meu estômago se desacostumou com a bebida.

- Não quero intervir em suas decisões pessoais, mas talvez fosse prudente não acostumá-lo novamente com suas quantidades exageradas de álcool. – ela disse enquanto ele se virava para ela tentando não encará-la e focalizando seu olhar em pequenos detalhes de uma das colunas de pedra que estavam por perto, mas ele na verdade não enxergava nada a não ser o vislumbre verde do tecido que compunha o vestido dela. – Certa vez meu pai me disse que excessos fazem mal. Podem encurtar a vida que já não é muito longa. – disse ela se lembrando do tom de voz do pai ao lhe dizer isso. Mal se recordava da circunstância.

- Já não tenho muitos motivos pelos quais me manter vivo, majestade. – ele afirmou e subiu as escadas sem olhar para ela.

Intrigada, curiosa e confusa, Snow White o seguiu. Como ele era capaz de depreciar sua existência a esse ponto? Chegava a ser doloroso ver um homem neste estado.

- Eric, o que há de errado com você? – seus passos eram curtos, porém apressados. Ela tentava acompanhar o ritmo dele por entre os corredores de pedra do castelo. – Sei que não está em seu melhor estado de humor hoje, mas não vê a vitória que conquistamos para este reino?

- A vitória não é minha. É sua. – ele murmurou sem olhar para trás.

- É nossa! – ela quase gritou tentando fazê-lo compreender o que dizia. – Céus! Nunca te vi tão feliz como ontem, por que não está hoje também? Nossa vitória não foi de apenas um dia, mas será daqui em diante. – Snow White comprimiu os lábios. Eric se dirigiu para uma escada, e a rainha continuou a segui-lo. – Alguma coisa assombra sua alma. Percebo isso. Por que não me conta o que é? Quero ajudá-lo. Como rainha, o meu dever é garantir o bem estar do meu povo.

Eric parou e olhou para ela sobre o ombro.

- Nem mesmo sua boa vontade ou sua riqueza podem me ajudar agora, majestade. _Nada_ poderá me ajudar. – ele prosseguiu seu caminho escada acima, mas desta vez a rainha não o seguiu.

Snow White se sentia derrotada. Questionou-se se algum dia ele permitiria que ela o ajudasse, e, caso isso jamais acontecesse, ela decidiu que teria de arrumar uma forma de salvar a alma e a mente de Eric sem que ele percebesse. Não sabia se isso seria possível, mas estava disposta a tentar. Seria doloroso demais vê-lo perder uma luta contra si próprio.

- Majestade? – um chamado feminino e abafado ecoou pelos corredores.

Ela estava decidida. Faria o que fosse necessário. Sorriu em aprovação à sua atitude.

- Majestade? - a voz estava nitidamente mais próxima. Snow White percebeu que alguém procurava por ela. Estava presa em seus devaneios e acabou se esquecendo do que acontecia fora de seu universo particular.

- Sim? – ela respondeu com a voz rouca, descendo os degraus que havia subido daquela escada para poder procurar por quem a chamava. Viu Greta vindo apressada ao seu encontro.

- Majestade, - greta arfava – o duque Hammond está no salão do trono a sua espera.

Snow White assentiu e as duas se dirigiram para o local onde o duque aguardava. Para a decepção de Snow, o filho dele não o acompanhava.

- Bom dia, majestade. – cumprimentou o duque com uma reverencia. – Que bela festa promoveu ontem. Nunca vi tanta animação em toda minha vida.

Snow White sorriu.

- Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado e aproveitado. – ela olhou em volta, e aparentemente ele fez a viagem sozinho – Bem, a que devo a honra de sua presença?

- Fiz um excelente planejamento do dia de hoje para vossa majestade. – ele retirou um pedaço de papel dobrado do bolso de sua blusa e o entregou a ela. – os aldeões mal podem esperar para vê-la.

Snow White abriu o papel, e lá estavam escritos horários e nomes de vilas do reino. A caligrafia do Duque Hammond cobria toda a página amarelada.

- Visitaremos sete vilas, e em seguida iremos para o meu castelo, onde passará a noite. Você poderá levar acompanhantes, se preferir assim.

Snow White encarou o duque. Era seu segundo dia como rainha, e seus afazeres começavam de fato agora. Ela se perguntou se ele o ajudaria com as atividades reais, já que obviamente tinha melhor experiência com deveres governamentais do que ela.

- Será necessário que eu passe a noite em seu castelo? – ela perguntou hesitante – É minha segunda noite _neste_ castelo como rainha, não sei se é o certo a ser feito.

- A decisão é completamente sua. Estou lhe convidando, pois estamos preparando um incrível jantar. William não irá nos acompanhar nos desfiles de hoje, pois se prontificou a caçar um animal para servirmos aos nossos convidados hoje à noite. – Duque Hammond sorriu com expectativa – Suponho que meu filho também está bastante ansioso para lhe mostrar algumas técnicas de arco e flecha em nosso castelo. Ele me contou de seu novo interesse por lutas e defesa pessoal, majestade.

Snow White enrubesceu com a idéia de que William casualmente comentava com as pessoas a seu respeito. E assim sentiu-se na necessidade de vê-lo. Brincar de arco e flecha não era muito divertido, mas ela sentia que atirar uma flecha de verdade seria certamente emocionante.

- Certo. – ela sorriu concordando com o cronograma de desfiles e discursos feito pelo duque. Ela se virou para Greta, que estava de prontidão ao seu lado – Greta, por favor, mande preparar três carruagens, em seguida diga aos anões para que coloquem suas melhores roupas e aguardem por mim na porta de entrada do castelo. Enquanto isso me ocuparei da árdua tarefa de convencer Eric a se juntar a nós.


	4. Visitas

- Todos nós iremos. Apenas os empregados ficarão no castelo, Eric. – Snow White suspirou e colocou a testa contra a porta do aposento. Ela sabia que seria difícil convencê-lo. – Eu não poderei deixá-lo sozinho aqui, e um pouco de ar fresco lhe fará bem.

Ele não a respondeu. Parecia uma criança teimosa que queria contrariar as ordens dos pais apenas para ganhar um pouco de atenção, a diferença era que Snow não poderia castigá-lo por ser desobediente.

- William quer nos ensinar a usar o arco e flecha. – ela sabia que Hammond não havia mencionado Eric quando lhe disse isso, mas diria qualquer coisa que pudesse mover aquele caçador teimoso. Snow ouviu ruídos dentro do quarto, e fechou os olhos agradecendo aos céus e torcendo para que ela estivesse o convencendo.

- Você pode levar os seus machados. Tenho certeza de que William gostaria de aprender novas técnicas de caça. – ela comprimiu os lábios pensando em mais argumentos – Você poderia também me ensinar algumas manobras de defesa.

Ele abriu a porta, fazendo-a se desequilibrar para frente, porém ela apenas sorriu ao ver que havia conseguido cumprir seu objetivo.

- Não sorria. – ele alertou – Eu apenas abri a porta, isso não significa que irei acompanhá-la neste desfile. – sua feição era tão séria que quase parecia ser uma careta.

Ela não parou de sorrir.

- Não seja tão cabeça dura, Eric... Apenas por hoje.

- Não estou sendo _cabeça dura_, majestade. – ele enfatizou o termo com desprezo – Apenas não vi vantagens em sua proposta.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Snow, e ela desviou o olhar.

- Não faça isso por ser algo vantajoso, – ela murmurou – faça porque estou lhe pedindo. – voltou seu olhar para o dele, mirando seus olhos azuis. – Não lhe peço isso como rainha, mas como Snow White. Mas caso isso não funcione, terei de lhe pedir como rainha, e então você não terá escolha. Que fique claro que não quero fazer isso. – ela proferiu a última parte de seu pedido em tom de brincadeira.

Eric balançou a cabeça em reprovação e esfregou os olhos com o polegar e o indicador.

- Vejo que não terei paz até que diga sim. – disse ele em tom de derrota.

Snow White sorriu e sentiu uma enorme necessidade de abraçá-lo, porém se conteve. Agora, sentia-se animada com a idéia de salvar a alma de Eric, e mal podia esperar pelo dia em que seria fácil convencê-lo de algo.

- Vamos. Estão todos esperando por nós.

Snow White saiu apressada, e Eric a seguiu com desânimo após prender seus dois machados em seu cinto. Perguntou-se como Snow era capaz de ter uma visão tão otimista do mundo, e como conseguia manter-se aparentemente serena em tempo integral, mesmo depois de tantos anos presa em uma torre, o que era um fato que poderia ter amargurado sua alma para sempre. A explicação que ele elaborou em sua mente, foi a de que, agora, a jovem rainha desfrutaria de tudo o que fora privada durante os dez anos que se passaram. Por um instante, Eric desejou visualizar o mundo da mesma forma que Snow White fazia. Talvez ela pudesse ensiná-lo.

- Sentarei com Greta na primeira carruagem. – os devaneios de Eric foram interrompidos pela voz de Snow White. Ele não havia percebido, mas estavam no exterior da porta principal do castelo. Três grandes e belas carruagens abertas aguardavam por eles. – Hammond e Eric ficarão na segunda, e os anões na terceira.

Eric olhou para os anões e conteve o riso. Todos, com exceção de Muir, utilizavam alguma substancia suspeita para prenderem os cabelos para trás, e vestiam roupas formais, porém descombinadas.

Nion notou o olhar de Eric sobre ele.

- Não comente nada, caçador. Sabemos que nunca estivemos mais elegantes. – ele disse olhando para sua esquerda e apontando para Eric em sinal de alerta. O caçador colocou o indicador sobre os lábios para novamente conter uma risada.

Cada um dirigiu-se a carruagem a que lhe foi designada, e o comboio partiu em direção a primeira aldeia da lista. Todos, com exceção de Snow White e do duque Hammond já haviam visto um desfile da realeza, mas nunca haviam participado de um. A sensação era claramente diferente. Os que assistem veneram, e os que desfilam são venerados.

Todos sustentaram um silêncio confortável até chegarem à primeira vila, pela qual Snow White sentiu uma estranha sensação de familiaridade. As cores cinzentas daquele lugar faziam-na lembrar-se do dia em que fugiu da torre do castelo e do controle de Ravenna. Aquele havia sido o primeiro lugar no qual buscou abrigo no início de sua fuga, mas viu moradores tão fatigados e desesperados quanto ela, então acreditou ser melhor buscar outro abrigo, porém acabou entranhando-se na Floresta Negra.

Ela observava atentamente cada detalhe daquela vila destruída, e cada pequeno espaço sem vida parecia pedir por socorro. Crianças magras e sujas correram atrás das carruagens, e quando as pessoas que ali moravam perceberam que se tratava da nova rainha os visitando, trataram de se aproximar. Muitos procuravam por comida, mas alguns queriam apenas palavras bondosas e sinceras.

O duque Hammond se prontificou a ajudar Snow White a descer de sua carruagem, e a guiou até o centro da vila. Anunciou a chegada da rainha aos aldeões, que aos poucos se aproximavam. Duas garotinhas de cabelos louros e encardidos brincavam com a barra do vestido da rainha, enquanto o duque sussurrava a ela:

- Você não precisa dizer muito ou prometer algo que o reino será incapaz de cumprir. Apenas ofereça-os comida.

Snow White não gostou do tom de repulsa que Hammond utilizou, e o censurou mentalmente por querer oferecer tão pouco enquanto muito mais poderia ser feito.

- Estive aqui há muitos anos atrás, quando era apenas uma criança, – Snow White começou a dizer em um tom alto o suficiente para que todos a ouvissem. Tudo o que se podia escutar era sua voz e o choro baixo de um bebê – e lembro-me vividamente de como esta vila era. Haviam flores nas janelas das casas e felicidade nos rostos das pessoas. Os estômagos que rugem ansiando por alimento eram inexistentes aqui. – ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos de uma das garotinhas, e andou para aproximar-se da pequena multidão formada a sua volta. – Mas um período obscuro em nosso reino sufocou e matou tudo de mais belo que já existiu ao alcance de seu poder. Passamos por tempos de trevas, amigos, mas posso garantir-lhes que agora isso está acabado. Não há mais o que temer, e tudo o que desejo é restaurar a beleza deste lugar. Amanhã, carroças trarão pães e sementes a todos vocês. Mandarei arar as terras próximas, e nelas vocês poderão retirar seu sustento. Mandarei que tragam também instrumentos, para que reconstruam o que foi destruído. Farei o meu melhor para ajudá-los, e quero que façam o mesmo por si próprios. – ela finalizou seu simples discurso com um sorriso, e todos gritaram em aceitação.

Vários aldeões se amontoaram ao redor da rainha, e mostraram sua gratidão da forma como puderam. Por alguns instantes, Snow White sentiu-se culpada por não ter levado alimento algum àquelas bocas famintas. Lembrou-se de sua farta mesa de desjejum, e desejou ter doado tudo aquilo a quem necessitava.

Ela perguntou a Hammond se não havia nada que pudessem oferecer para saciar a fome daquelas pessoas – mesmo que por algumas horas. Mas ele balançou a cabeça em negação, e disse a ela que aquele desfile não tinha o objetivo de reabastecer, mas de acalmar e reerguer as esperanças.

Os dois retornaram para a carruagem, e foram ovacionados até que saíssem completamente da vila, e agora rumavam á próxima da lista.

Snow White suspirou, ela havia dito diversas promessas, mas gostaria de ter agido logo de início. Decidiu que não poderia esperar até o próximo dia, e assim que chegasse ao castelo de Hammond mandaria diversas carroças para abastecerem todas as vilas pelas quais passaria. Sorriu em aprovação a sua atitude e tentou deixar esta preocupação de lado ao menos por agora. Ela precisava se concentrar, ainda haviam seis vilas a serem visitadas.

- Seu discurso foi maravilhoso, majestade. – parabenizou Greta, e Snow sorriu em agradecimento.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio ouvindo o galope dos cavalos que soava alto. Snow observou a natureza ao seu redor. Adentravam aos poucos em uma floresta, e a sombra das árvores cortava os raios de sol que banhavam seu rosto. Ela olhou para cima, segurando a coroa em sua cabeça com os dedos de uma das mãos e observando a copa das árvores que ficavam para trás, então fechou os olhos, sentindo o frescor do vento batendo em seu rosto e fazendo seus cabelos se libertarem. A sensação era incrível e nostálgica, ela teve de abrir os olhos novamente para se certificar de aquilo não era apenas um sonho.

Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, a paisagem havia mudado, as árvores deram lugar a pastagens e a uma decadente plantação de trigo. Snow White já era capaz de vislumbrar a próxima vila se aproximando, e ao longe ela parecia uma réplica fiel da primeira.

Snow olhou para trás, e atrás do chofer viu o rosto pálido de Eric. Seu olhar era fixo em algo, porém vazio. Ele parecia segurar-se firme nas bordas da carruagem, e era visível o fato de que ele não estava aproveitando devidamente a experiência pela qual fora obrigado participar. Por alguns instantes, Snow White perguntou-se se havia errado ao insistir tanto para que ele a acompanhasse, mas rapidamente se deu conta de que, caso ele não fosse, sua preocupação não a deixaria em paz durante o desfile. Como ela poderia pensar em discursar enquanto sabia que havia deixado Eric, em péssimo estado de saúde, sozinho? Talvez obrigá-lo a viajar não fosse uma atitude prudente, mas ao menos ele estaria sob os cuidados dela o tempo todo em que estivessem fora. Ela não seria capaz de fazer muito por ele, mas ao menos poderia segurar seus cabelos caso ele precisasse expelir o que ainda restava de álcool em seu organismo.

Era a quinta vila e Eric já havia vomitado três vezes durante o trajeto até ali, sendo sempre discreto e curvando-se o máximo que podia para fora da carruagem em movimento. Ele sentia-se cansado, e tudo o que desejava era voltar ao castelo. Sabia que não deveria ter cedido à insistência de Snow White, e agora se perguntava se seria assim tão fácil para que ela lhe convencesse de realizar seus caprichos.

Eric desceu de sua carruagem sentindo-se patético. Era irritante sentir tantos olhares voltados para si, e ele gostaria de ser apenas mais um aldeão camuflado no meio de tantos outros que no momento tinham como único dever escutar a rainha.

Ao pisar no chão de pedras e terra, notou que aquela vila possuía melhores condições do que todas as outras que haviam visitado até agora. A miséria era perceptível no rosto dos moradores, mas era suportável se comparada às outras misérias que havia visto ao longo daquele dia.

- Eric? – alguém o chamou, e o caçador procurou pela voz familiar enquanto semicerrava os olhos para poder enxergar melhor em meio a multidão.

Mãos pesadas e largas seguraram seu ombro esquerdo. Com o olhar ele acompanhou o braço daquela pessoa e viu que se tratava de Benjamin.

- O que faz aqui, homem? – um sorriso confuso e alegre pairava sobre os lábios do senhor.

- Benjamin? – perguntou Eric surpreso. – Essa é a vila onde mora? – ele fez um gesto com as mãos para indicar o local no qual estavam.

- Sim, desde que nasci. – ele comprimiu os lábios – Durante os últimos anos houve momentos em que vaguei como um nômade, mas deixei meu coração guardado aqui. – Benjamin alterou seu tom de voz normal para um preocupado - Você não parece bem, Eric. Venha, vamos nos afastar desta multidão.

Os dois esgueiraram-se em meio às pessoas e encontraram um local vazio ao lado das ruínas do que antes deveria ser uma casa. O local era mais elevado, portanto tinham perfeita visão do que acontecia logo à frente. Viam a rainha discursar e conversar calorosamente com os outros aldeões.

- Diga-me se estou louco, ou realmente vi você descendo de uma das carruagens reais? – Benjamin franziu as sobrancelhas para expressar sua dúvida.

Eric encarou o sol que se preparava para sumir no horizonte enquanto pensava em uma explicação plausível.

- Você não está louco, Benjamin. – ele suspirou. Dizer-lhe a simples verdade parecia o caminho mais simples.

- Céus! – Benjamin estava claramente mais confuso do que antes. Ele queria encarar Eric, mas este se recusava a olhá-lo – Você está morando com a rainha?

- Eu a ajudei a matar Ravenna. – Eric finalmente direcionou o olhar para Benjamin.

- Bem, eu também, mas não fui convidado para morar junto à realeza ou agir feito um nobre.

- Não estou agindo feito um nobre, Benjamin. – havia uma pontada de irritação no tom de voz de Eric.

- Você estava sentado em uma carruagem real enquanto participava de um desfile da realeza, Eric. Não percebe?

Vendo que não possuía argumento algum para contrariar Benjamin, Eric simplesmente bufou. O senhor tinha razão, ele estava agindo como um nobre, algo que nunca cogitou ser. Eric sempre teve a idéia de que os nobres eram seres egoístas, incapazes de se esforçarem para enxergar e/ou ajudar àqueles que passavam por dificuldades. Eram pessoas que possuíam todas as riquezas, mas se recusavam a compartilhar uma pequena parte daquilo com quem nada tinha. Porém, quando soube que Snow White era a filha do rei, notou que suas idéias estavam abertas a alterações.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um longo momento, apenas tentando escutar o que a rainha dizia, mas a distância levava suas palavras para longe. Benjamin estava inquieto, curiosidades e preocupações atormentavam sua mente, e viu que não estaria em paz até que perguntasse a Eric:

- Filho, você me disse o que houve com seus pais, mas, caso não seja muita intromissão minha perguntar, onde está a _sua_ família? Você é jovem, porém crescido o suficiente para ter esposa e filhos.

A pergunta de Benjamin acertou Eric como o golpe de uma espada quente e recém afiada, lisa o suficiente para não encontrar obstáculos ao rasgar a pele. Ele sabia que teria de responder, pois aquela não seria a última vez em que veria Benjamin, portanto não haveria forma alguma de fugir do assunto senão encerrá-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Fui casado há um tempo. – sua resposta foi lenta e cheia de dor, mas seu ponto final soava definitivo.

- Posso imaginar o que houve com sua esposa, e sinto muito por isto. – o tom de Benjamin era solidário. Ele não insistiria no assunto, pois o desconforto de Eric era tanto que chegava a ser contagiante. – Mas você não deveria desistir agora, filho.

Eric o olhou tentando compreender o que suas palavras significavam.

- Como disse, você é jovem. Corações jovens funcionam muito bem e precisam ser preenchidos com algo para que não parem. – um dos cantos dos lábios de Benjamin se repuxou para cima.

Ele passou um dos braços em volta dos ombros de Eric, e apontou para o local onde o discurso estava acontecendo.

- Veja aquela jovem. – sugeriu Benjamin.

Eric olhou para onde o senhor apontava, e a primeira coisa que viu foi Snow White. Sua figura era baixa e de aparência frágil, usava um vestido verde (da cor de seus olhos) que a deixava ainda mais encantadora, e gesticulava animadamente aos aldeões enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- A rainha? – Eric perguntou para certificar-se.

- Céus, não. _Aquela_ moça. – Benjamin apontou novamente – A dama de companhia da rainha.

Eric quase engasgou.

- Está falando de Greta, senhor?

- Se este for o nome dela... Sim, estou falando de Greta. – Benjamin sorriu.

Eric balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

- Estou bem sozinho, Benjamin.

- E estar apenas "_bem_" lhe é o suficiente? – Benjamin arqueou uma sobrancelha para Eric, e em seguida retirou o braço de cima de seus ombros. – Com licença, rapaz, mas tenho que preparar algo para que meu neto possa alimentar-se. Pense no que eu lhe disse, Eric. – Benjamin falou enquanto se afastava rumando uma casa cinzenta.

Eric viu-se sozinho naquele local enquanto pensava no que havia acabado de escutar. A idéia de relacionar-se com Greta era absurda, ele jamais havia cogitado tal possibilidade, além do fato de que sentia-se incapaz de sentir novamente o que uma vez sentiu por Sara.

Com o objetivo de observar Greta, ele novamente voltou seu olhar ao discurso que acontecia, mas pegou-se olhando para Snow White que estava envolvida com suas próprias palavras. Lembrou-se dos últimos quatro discursos, e de toda a esperança que a rainha havia depositado nas pessoas que a ouviram. Snow era de fato diferente de todos os outros nobres que Eric já conhecera.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo urro comunitário que irrompeu do silêncio que dominava a vila, então ele soube que o discurso havia acabado. Dirigiu-se lentamente a sua carruagem, de modo que se encontrou com Snow White no local onde o comboio estava parado. Vendo que a rainha passava por dificuldades para subir no veículo, Eric ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la, e inicialmente Snow estranhou a atitude cavalheira e incomum do caçador, mas aceitou seu gesto. Ela conseguiu sentar-se e lançou a Eric um sorriso terno em agradecimento, e ele notou que Snow White era ainda mais bela quando sorria.


	5. Convites

Aquela mesa jamais estivera tão cheia ou farta como agora. Muitas pessoas moravam no castelo, mas aquela sala de jantar jamais havia sido utilizada da maneira correta. Eric havia se recolhido assim que chegaram ao castelo de Hammond, e Snow White encarava o assento que agora deveria estar sendo preenchido pela presença dele. Ela havia sentado-se em seu lugar à mesa logo após de fazer todos os pedidos de mantimentos para as vilas que havia visitado hoje. William estava sentado ao seu lado, e tagarelava a respeito do arco de madeira que havia feito mais cedo naquele dia.

- Certamente é o melhor arco que já produzi em toda minha vida. Tive a oportunidade de testá-lo, e quero ensiná-la a atirar amanhã. – ele sorriu em expectativa e analisou a reação de Snow White enquanto levava uma garfada de carne de lebre à boca.

Snow sorriu enquanto remexia a comida em seu prato.

- Tenho certeza que atirar uma flecha será uma atividade fascinante.

William notava o desconforto que tentava esconder-se no olhar da rainha. Ele tomou um gole de vinho e a analisou de forma preocupada.

- Perdoe-me, mas estou lhe aborrecendo, Snow?

Ela encarou William.

- Não, você jamais me aborreceu, William. – ela sussurrou incerta de suas próprias palavras. Novamente focou sua atenção na comida espalhada por seu prato. Ela estava faminta, mas sentia-se incapaz de comer aquilo que lhe foi servido – Bem, eu apenas… - ela suspirou, arrependida por ter tentado iniciar uma explicação, pois não sabia o que dizer e agora teria de terminar o que havia começado - Você sabe, nunca aproximei-me de ter o mesmo interesse que você possui pelo arco e flecha.

A decepção era visível no rosto de William. Ele limpou sua boca com o lenço que repousava em seu colo, e em seguida sorriu sem graça para Snow.

- Eu me lembro de nossa infância e de seu humor quando eu a persuadia a brincar comigo. Sinto muito por não ter sido um companheiro satisfatório.

Snow White franziu o cenho, e colocou sua mão sobre a de William, que estava pousada na mesa. Ela não suportava vê-lo se auto depreciar daquela forma, e agora sentia-se mortalmente arrependida por suas reações involuntárias enquanto ele a contava com entusiasmo sobre seus feitos do dia, e posteriormente por o que ela havia desnecessariamente lhe dito.

William encarava os dedos delicados de Snow sobre os seus. E após longos segundos hipnotizado com aquela cena, forçou-se a olhar Snow White nos olhos.

- Não poderia ter pedido um companheiro de infância melhor do que você, William. – disse ela com completa honestidade – Sou eternamente grata por lhe ter em minha vida. – ela recolheu sua mão – As pessoas com as quais convivemos são essenciais para a nossa formação, portanto, se hoje sou assim, é em parte por conta de sua constante presença ao meu redor.

William foi incapaz de conter o sorriso orgulhoso que cresceu em seus lábios. Ele sabia que esteve ausente na vida de Snow por dez longos anos, mas os primeiros sete anos de vida de ambos foram passados na companhia um do outro, e haviam sido momentos extremamente agradáveis. Naquela época, as preocupações eram as mais banais, e a alegria constante. William se perguntou se em breve tudo voltaria a ser como foi um dia.

Lentamente, Snow White retornou sua mão para o local de origem, e William suspirou quase imperceptivelmente.

- Você não poderia mensurar o estado de felicidade em que estou por ter-lhe ao meu lado. – confessou ele, fazendo-a sorrir e dando a ela uma ideia.

A rainha se levantou e, para exigir a atenção de todos, com seu garfo bateu delicadamente na borda da taça de cristal na qual bebia vinho. O burburinho que preenchia a sala silenciou-se, e todos os olhares foram voltados à Snow White, assim concedendo a ela a palavra.

- Neste momento, fui iluminada por um pensamento, e notei como o castelo no qual vivo está demasiadamente vazio e silencioso. Portanto – ela ergueu sua taça em direção ao Duque Hammond – gostaria de convidar todos vocês para se juntarem a mim em minha moradia, da forma como vivíamos nos velhos tempos. – ela sorriu em expectativa, e murmurou: – Sinto falta disso.

O Duque parecia extremamente surpreso e tinha um olhar perdido, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou. Franziu o cenho enquanto pensava, e resolveu enfim pronunciar-se, aliviando Snow de sua expectativa:

- Bem, é uma proposta um tanto repentina. – ele a analisou - Estou bastante lisonjeado pelo convite, mas creio que terei de pensar a respeito e conversar com meu filho antes que possa tomar qualquer decisão.

O sorriso nos lábios de Snow White murchou e, lentamente, ela sentou-se em seu lugar assentindo.

Ela notava que o Duque sempre procurava por caminhos que soavam mais fáceis em situações complicadas como essas, como se tentasse fugir de uma grande decisão cuja qual teria de encarar em algum momento. Ela franziu o cenho em frustração, pois estava certa de que Hammond responderia de bom grado ao seu convite, pois se lembraria dos tempos felizes em que viveu em paz no castelo juntamente com a família de Snow White. Ela perguntou-se se o motivo da esquivada do Duque fora o fato de que seu pai não era mais vivo, e este era o único fator que o manteve vivendo junto da família do antigo rei.

Mas, se apenas a presença do rei Magnus agradava ao Duque Hammond, por que ele resolveu ajudar Snow White com seus serviços reais? Por que a convidou para pernoitar em seu castelo? Certamente, William o persuadiu para tomar tais atitudes, e por alguns instantes, Snow White torceu para que William persuadisse o Duque a tomar a decisão correta diante de sua proposta.

Sentindo-se exausta devido às atividades desgastantes do dia, Snow White pediu licença para recolher-se, e junto de Greta, acompanhou uma senhora que lhes indicou o caminho para o aposento de ambas. A dama ajudou a rainha a se trocar, desejou-lhe boa noite e encaminhou-se para o local ao qual foi designada.

Snow queria pensar um pouco e avaliar seus feitos ao decorrer do dia, mas estava tão cansada que adormeceu assim que pousou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

- Não se lembra de quando vivíamos juntos? De nossa felicidade? – incapaz de conter sua irritação, William andava de um lado para o outro próximo a cadeira na qual seu pai estava sentado.

- Filho, compreendo seus desejos e gostaria que tudo tornasse a ser como foi um dia, mas jamais alcançaremos tal feito. – o tom de voz de Hammond era apaziguante.

William passou a mão pelos cabelos, estava indignado pela enorme tranquilidade de seu pai. Era incapaz de compreender como ele conseguia manter-se tão calmo diante de uma discussão tão relevante. Ele parou de costas para seu pai enquanto tentava pensar em um argumento convincente, e segurando firmemente a mandíbula com os dedos, encarou a bandeira pendurada na parede com o brasão que seu pai criara no momento em que viu-se forçado a abandonar todos os vínculos que possuía com a família e o exército de Rei Magnus. Rapidamente, William virou-se e tornou a encarar seu pai.

- Snow White precisa de nosso apoio. – seu tom de voz era mais contido e persuasivo. Ele tentava eliminar a raiva exagerada de suas palavras.

- E ela terá meu apoio incondicional, William. Irei dar a ela todo o suporte necessário durante estes primeiros anos, pois estes sempre são os mais difíceis. Porém isto não significa que serei obrigado a morar junto a ela. – o tom de voz de Hammond era inalterável.

- Como o senhor pode não perceber que a proximidade facilitaria este processo? – William não conseguia compreender o raciocínio do pai.

- William, - a voz de Hammond era mais grave, e ele se levantou para alcançar a altura do olhar de seu filho – caso não perceba, necessito ressaltar que praticamente criamos um reino aparte do exterior aqui. Estamos responsáveis por todos aqueles que conseguiram escapar da opressão de Ravenna e se juntaram a nós clamando por ajuda. Não posso abandonar estas pessoas para satisfazer seus caprichos de rapaz jovem. Sei que você quer aproximar-se novamente de Snow White, e não o culpo, pois ela é uma garota de encantadora beleza, inteligente e forte; elementos que fisgam qualquer jovem sedento por amor. – suas palavras eram rígidas, de um tom que William jamais havia escutado vindo de seu pai – Dou-lhe a permissão de ir viver junto a ela com juízo, mas quero que tenha em mente que gostaria de sua ajuda para cuidar do pequeno reino que aqui instalei. Sou um homem velho, William, e gostaria de passar a minha responsabilidade para uma cabeça fresca e bem alinhada como a sua, bem como gostaria de vê-lo lutando em meu nome. Portanto, meu filho, concedo-lhe a dádiva da escolha, porém não poderia negar que seria amargo vê-lo deixar sua família e seu povo para trás por conta de um amor juvenil. – Hammond fitou o filho por alguns instantes, então desviou seu olhar e caminhou em direção a porta da sala de jantar – Agora, irei me recolher. – disse ele por cima do ombro, e então partiu em rumo ao corredor escuro do castelo.

William foi deixado apenas na companhia de seus exaltados pensamentos. Ele matutava acerca das palavras de seu pai, e sentia-se dividido. Detestava admitir, mas seu velho duque tinha razão: ele não poderia abandonar o que havia construído aqui. Centenas de pessoas desesperadas se refugiavam na proteção daqueles muros, e todas elas depositaram suas esperanças em Hammond e William ao se instalarem ali. William seria incapaz de decepcionar aqueles que acreditaram nele, mas para isso ele teria de decepcionar a si mesmo.

Irritado, William derrubou com um chute a cadeira onde seu pai estava sentado há minutos atrás. Era frustrante perceber que, o fato de Snow White estar viva não mudaria o que existia agora. Antes, eles estavam separados pelo desconhecimento e a impotência de ambos, e agora estão separados por barreiras físicas e enormes responsabilidades, e tudo isso por conta de Ravenna. Se não fosse por ela, os dois jamais teriam se separado, rei Magnus certamente não teria partido tão precocemente, e não haveria a necessidade de isolamento do reino.

William amaldiçoou a antiga rainha mentalmente, e amaldiçoou Magnus por ter sido um homem tão fraco. Agora Ravenna estava morta, mas as marcas de seus atos permaneciam vivas.

- Vossa majestade, és tão inexperiente que posso visualizá-la espetando o traseiro de alguém. – uma risada ecoou.

- William! – o tom feminino era de repreensão.

Incomodando com o falatório do lado de fora do castelo e vendo que não conseguiria mais dormir, Eric abriu os olhos. Ergueu-se apoiando em seus cotovelos e bufou. Ainda sentia-se cansado e estava insatisfeito por ter sido acordado mais cedo do que pretendia. Atordoado, ele olhou em volta sem reconhecer o ambiente no qual estava, e então lembrou-se que se tratava do castelo de Hammond.

Levantou-se da cama contra a contragosto, e caminhou até a janela do aposento para averiguar o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Olhou para baixo, e após percorrer os olhos por um grandioso campo verde que se estendia ao redor do castelo, visualizou Snow White segurando um arco de madeira grande demais para seu corpo pequeno. Ela mirava em um alvo de tecido localizado a poucos metros de distancia dela. A cena era um tanto cômica. Após passar alguns segundos a observando concentrar-se para atirar, Eric notou que William estava ao lado dela, tinha os braços cruzados e tentava conter uma risada.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu lhe ajude? – ele a perguntou.

- William, você está me desconcentrando com todo este falatório. – Snow White disse séria.

Ela atirou, e a flecha atingiu um espaço em branco do tecido, longe de acertar o alvo. Eric e William soltaram uma gargalhada, e Snow White franziu o cenho, fingindo irritação, mas seus lábios tremiam por estar contendo uma risada.

Determinado, Eric vestiu sua camisa, calçou seus sapatos e abriu a porta, e por pouco não tropeçou em Greta, que o aguardava com uma pilha de roupas em mãos.

- Bom dia Eric. – a voz da dama era quase um sussurro. – A rainha pediu-me que lhe entregasse estas roupas.

Com uma expressão desconfiada, Eric pegou a pilha de roupas das mãos de Greta.

- Agradeço, - ele disse lentamente – mas de onde vieram estas roupas?

- Vendo que o senhor não tinha muito com o que vestir, o Duque Hammond lhe cedeu-as.

Seu orgulho dizia para que ele devolvesse as roupas, mas ele estava realmente necessitado delas. Tinha apenas uma calça sem furos e um par de blusas. Ele caminhou com a pilha de roupas, e a deixou sobre uma mesa localizada no canto do aposento, no mesmo lugar onde havia deixado seus machados na noite anterior. Ao voltar para a porta, agradeceu novamente e dispensou Greta.

Sem conhecer o local, ele caminhou por um bom tempo até encontrar um caminho que o levaria até o gramado no qual Snow White e William praticavam arco e flecha.

Snow estava disposta a fazer uma nova tentativa de acertar o alvo sem a ajuda de William – seria a quarta vez que ela atirava sozinha, e todas as anteriores foram fracassadas. "_Consigo acalmar um trasgo, domar um cavalo selvagem e matar uma bruxa poderosa, mas não consigo acertar uma flecha dentro de um círculo._" ela pensou com indignação. Posicionou seus braços e fechou um dos olhos para focalizar seu olhar somente no alvo a sua frente, pegou uma flecha e a passou por entre os dedos, estava convicta de que agora cumpriria seu objetivo. Durante aquele principio de manhã baseado no arco e flecha, Snow White notou que a atividade não era tão chata quanto se lembrava, era até divertida, na verdade.

- Ei, espere um pouco antes de arriscar-se com isso aí. Infelizmente não planejei ser atingido por uma flecha logo pela manhã. – Eric disse enquanto abria um sorriso. Snow White estava tão focada em sua meta, que não viu o caçador se aproximar, porém desfez sua posição de arqueira logo que ouviu sua voz grave. Ela retribuiu o sorriso que ele exibia.

- Bom dia Eric. – ela o cumprimentou – William está me ensinando a atirar com o arco e flecha, junte-se a nós. – convidou.

Levando em consideração o fato de que estavam na propriedade de William e utilizando instrumentos de William, ele olhou para o garoto como se pedisse permissão para se introduzir na atividade que acontecia ali. William balançou a cabeça em aceitação, e logo Eric percebeu que sua resposta não poderia ter sido diferente, afinal pedidos da rainha não podem ser negados.

- Bom dia, caçador. Espero que sua noite tenha sido agradável. – foi a vez de William cumprimentá-lo. Eric estranhava toda esta cordialidade existente entre os nobres, portanto não sabia como agir da forma apropriada, então apenas agradeceu.

Eles foram envoltos por um silêncio desconfortável até que Snow White decidiu continuar de onde havia sido interrompida. Ela mirou mais uma vez, e após posicionar a flecha, deixou-a deslizar por seus dedos. Ela voou em alta velocidade, e desta vez atingiu a área preta do alvo. Fora o seu melhor resultado até agora.

- Você progrediu. – William a congratulou com um arqueio de sobrancelha e um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Snow White assentiu com orgulho.

Eric aproximou-se da rainha.

- Posso? – ele apontou para o arco. Ela concordou e o entregou a ele juntamente de uma flecha que estava na bolsa de couro no chão próxima a ela.

- Não sabia que você atirava, caçador. – William estava surpreso.

- _Fui_ um caçador, William, portanto precisei a aprender a me defender e a atacar com todos os meios que estavam a minha disposição. – ele enfatizou sua primeira palavra com o objetivo de mostrar que gostaria de deixar sua história sangrenta e nada louvável presa ao passado.

Eric precisou de apenas alguns instantes para se concentrar e atirar. Ele acertou a região amarela, com uma pequena falha de alguns centímetros para a esquerda. Havia apenas uma flecha presa no alvo com uma pontuação melhor do que aquela, e Eric deduziu que fosse de William. Snow White o encarou boquiaberta enquanto ele a devolvia o arco.

- Há algum instrumento de guerra cujo qual você não saiba manejar? – ela perguntou.

- Se há algum, tratarei de dominá-lo. – ele sorriu.

- Diante de vocês dois, sinto-me humilhada. – Snow White lamentou.

- Você ainda poderá nos humilhar, majestade. Apenas permita-me que lhe mostre como atirar da forma adequada. – William ofereceu com um tom solidário.

Snow White negou a ajuda e alegou que deveria aprender sozinha, pois deveria ser mais independente, já que não seria sempre que teria alguém para auxiliá-la. Com o arco e a flecha em mãos, ela posicionou-se, mas seguido de um forte e alto bufar, ela sentiu mãos pesadas e grossas envolverem as suas, e sentiu seu corpo se enrijecer com o contato inesperado. William não tinha mãos tão grandes ou braços tão pesados, portanto soube que se tratava de Eric.

- Ninguém é capaz de aprender sem um pouco de ajuda, majestade. – ele murmurou em sua orelha – Relaxe suas mãos e deixe-me ensiná-la. – ela o obedeceu, e sentiu-se um pouco mais a vontade envolvida nos braços dele. Ele abaixou o arco, mostrando a ela seu primeiro erro. – Antes de posicionar-se para atirar, você deve se preparar com o arco abaixado. Olhe para o alvo. – ele ordenou, e ela obedeceu imediatamente. – Agora inspire, e em seguida espire. – disse ele seguindo as próprias ordens. – Inspire novamente e levante o arco. – com a ajuda de Eric, ela o fez. – Agora iremos puxar a corda até que ela se encontre com a ponta de seu nariz e sua mão toque seu queixo. – novamente, ela obedeceu e cumpriu a ordem com a ajuda dele. – Alinhe-se, e solte a corda quando sentir-se pronta. – após alguns segundos de observação, Snow White soltou os dedos e deixou a flecha atingir o alvo. – Não saia da posição até que a flecha atinja o alvo. – ele murmurou, e ela sentiu seu hálito percorrer sua orelha e descer por seu pescoço até perder-se junto ao vento que soprava. Com um estalo surdo, a flecha atingiu o alvo em sua região amarela, vencendo a flecha de Eric, porém perdendo para a de William.

Ainda atordoada por conta do contato próximo, Snow White virou-se para poder encarar Eric e comemorar o tiro bem sucedido. Ele fitou os grandes olhos verdes da rainha por alguns instantes, sentindo-se hipnotizado por tamanha beleza, e ao perceber que ainda a segurava, desprendeu suas mãos das dela e a parabenizou, dizendo que ela poderia ser uma excelente arqueira caso se empenhasse na atividade.

- Adoraria passar o dia atirando, mas ontem abdiquei-me de qualquer atividade de lazer que me tome tempo demais. Há um reino depressivo e faminto clamando por minha ajuda. – ela lamentou. Lembrando-se de que William ainda estava ali, Snow White afastou-se um passo de Eric e virou-se para o filho do duque. – A propósito, William, gostaria de agradecer por sua hospitalidade. Acho que irei partir o quanto antes, pois gostaria de visitar mais vilas ainda hoje.

- Não há de que, majestade. Sinta-se livre para visitar a mim e a meu pai quando bem entender, pois sua presença sempre será extremamente bem vinda. – ele sorriu tentando esconder a tristeza por ela estar indo embora tão cedo. William imaginou que passaria o dia na companhia de Snow White, pois pensou que ela partiria apenas horas antes do anoitecer. Porém, de qualquer maneira, ele não havia esperado a presença de Eric ali, e portanto ele seria uma barreira entre as conversas nostálgicas e alegres que havia planejado ter com Snow White, então talvez fosse melhor que ela voltasse sozinha uma outra hora. Mas, com medo de admitir, William temia que esta "outra hora" jamais existisse, afinal, Snow White era a rainha agora.

Os três encaminharam-se para dentro do castelo. Snow White estava a procura do duque Hammond, para que pudesse agradecê-lo e despedir-se, e o fez logo que o encontrou sentado na sala de jantar, fazendo seu desjejum sozinho. William e Snow White já haviam se alimentado, e Eric não disse nada sobre alimentação, pois não queria atrasar a longa viagem de volta. O caçador agiu de forma pouco usual para seus modos, e seguiu o exemplo de Snow White ao agradecer o duque. Hammond também pediu que ela voltasse sempre que desejasse, e Snow White assentiu. Quando se virava para chamar os anões e Greta para partirem, uma lembrança a iluminou, e ela tornou a virar para o pai e o filho:

- Vocês não responderam ao convite que os fiz ontem à noite. – ela sorriu. William e Hammond se entreolharam. A tensão entre os dois era quase palpável. Hammond arqueou uma sobrancelha para o filho na tentativa de lembrá-lo de que ele havia deixado que escolhesse seu destino. Compreendendo o gesto de seu pai, William virou-se para Snow White, ainda sem saber o que dizer a ela. Ele havia pensado sobre isso durante a noite toda, e sua mente havia se alternado entre ideias opostas diversas vezes. Ele teria de tomar sua decisão final naquele instante, e não poderia hesitar.

- Bem, Majestade, eu e meu pai tivemos uma longa conversa acerca deste assunto ontem à noite, e juntos chegamos a uma conclusão. – ele lançou um rápido olhar nervoso para o pai – Não podemos abandonar este castelo. – pronto, estava dito e feito, e agora não poderia ser desfeito. – As pessoas que aqui vivem precisam de nós. Apoiaremos seu reinado e a auxiliaremos da forma como pudermos, mas não podemos abandonar o povo que acolhemos. Agradecemos o seu convite, e gostaríamos de poder aceitá-lo, porém diremos não por uma boa causa. – o tom de William era de verdadeiro lamento.

Snow White sentia-se decepcionada, porém nem tanto quanto imaginou que ficaria caso ouvisse um não. William tinha razão, e a ajudava a governar o reino apenas pelo fato de abrigar centenas de pessoas em seu castelo. Ela assentiu acerca decisão de Hammond e William, e disse a eles para que não se preocupassem. Ela viria visitá-los sempre que pudesse, e disse para que eles fizessem o mesmo em seu castelo.

Ela tinha Greta, os sete anões e Eric vivendo em seu castelo. Com o tempo, poderia encontrar mais pessoas confiáveis e necessitadas para se juntarem a ela, mas notou que por enquanto, ela poderia viver com seus poucos e bons companheiros atuais. Greta era uma grande amiga, os anões seus principais ajudantes, e Eric… O homem que ela prometeu salvar, aquele que a ensinou a utilizar uma espada, o caçador que fora incapaz de caçá-la, e até mesmo de abandoná-la. Um homem que externamente parece um bêbado sem salvação, mas que por dentro tenta matar momentos, lembranças e sentimentos – para não dizer "matar a si mesmo". Eric era simplesmente o homem cujo qual ela gostaria de decifrar, salvar, e, inexplicavelmente, ter por perto.


	6. Carta

Lenta e despreocupadamente, Eric afiava seu machado enquanto observava Snow White em sua visão periférica. Ele estava sentado de forma largada e relaxada sobre um enorme banco maciço de madeira de carvalho encontrado em um dos cantos do cômodo. Já Snow White, estava sentada próxima a uma escrivaninha na qual utilizava para responder às cartas de aldeões que viviam em vilarejos distantes, e, portanto não receberam a visita da rainha nos dias anteriores. Snow havia mandado um escrivão para tais vilarejos no início do dia anterior, para que assim seus aldeões pudessem relatar a ele todos seus problemas e necessidades coletivas. O escrivão havia chegado ao castelo com as cartas logo pela manhã, e após passar algumas horas apenas lendo-as, Snow White agora as respondia. Porém, o barulho incessante que Eric produzia ao afiar seu machado, impedia-a de se concentrar. Greta também estava no cômodo, porém não produzia ruído algum com sua tentativa – até então falha – de ensinar a si mesma a bordar um tecido.

Snow White apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e esfregou os dedos nas têmporas enquanto fechava os olhos, e bem educadamente disse:

- Eric, você poderia, por gentileza, realizar esta atividade em outro recinto ou guardar isto para mais tarde? – e abriu os olhos para olhá-lo.

Eric parou imediatamente, porém não por ela ter pedido, mas por ter ficado surpreso pela solicitação. Após piscar algumas vezes, ele pareceu notar que o barulho que estava produzindo provavelmente atrapalhava a escrita da rainha. Ele desculpou-se e colocou o machado juntamente com a pedra que utilizava para afiá-lo no chão, e deitou-se no banco com as pernas flexionadas. Lentamente, girou a cabeça para que pudesse observar Snow White, que havia retornado à sua atividade.

Incomodado com o ócio que o dominava e intrigado com a escrita da rainha, Eric levantou-se para que pudesse ver mais de perto o que ela fazia. A folha na qual ela escrevia estava parcialmente cheia com sua caligrafia, o que despertava a curiosidade de Eric. Ele tinha a impressão de que aquelas letras possuíam características que imitavam a personalidade de sua autora: delicada, adorável, frágil e ao mesmo tempo forte. Ele não sabia o que estava escrito ali, mas estava encantado.

Snow White olhou para o alto por cima de seu ombro esquerdo, e viu que Eric olhava fixamente para a folha na qual ela escrevia. A rainha sorriu ao notar a expressão incomum que dominava as feições do caçador.

- Eric, você está adorável. – ela sorriu como se pedisse desculpas pelo comentário que fora incapaz de evitar. – Quem poderia dizer que um homem de aparência bruta como a sua possuía a capacidade de parecer tão doce?

Pego de surpresa, ele logo desfez sua expressão e desviou o olhar da folha de papel para encarar a rainha. Ele deu um meio sorriso travesso.

- E quem poderia dizer que uma garotinha doce como você seria capaz de ser tão dura? – um tanto envergonhado com o comentário de Snow White, ele tentou defender-se. – Lembro-me de que a vi enfrentar um trasgo. Seu grito gutural ecoa por meus ouvidos até hoje.

Enrubescendo, Snow White riu e focou-se novamente em sua folha. Ela molhou no tinteiro a ponta da pena que utilizava para escrever, e terminou a frase que havia iniciado antes de se irritar com o barulho da afiação de Eric. Ele franziu o cenho e aproximou-se para continuar sua análise da letra de Snow White.

- O que está escrito? – Eric perguntou sem temer incomodá-la novamente.

Snow White baixou a pena e tornou a olhá-lo.

- Posso entregar-lhe para que você leia assim que terminá-la. – ela respondeu secamente.

- Não sei ler. – disse ele sem vergonha alguma de suas origens e imaginando que seria óbvio para a rainha o fato de que os pobres são privados da leitura e da escrita. Porém Snow White estranhou a afirmação de Eric, pois em sua concepção todos sabiam ler. – Não fui criado em uma família nobre, majestade, portanto não poderia aprender a ler. – explicou em resposta à expressão de incompreensão de Snow. Porém, Eric logo se lembrou de que a rainha havia sido trancafiada em uma das torres do castelo quando ainda era apenas uma menina, portanto deve ter perdido os ensinamentos acerca das posições, direitos e deveres hierárquicos de cada um – e, provavelmente, foi pela falta deste conhecimento que Snow convidou Eric para viver junto a ela em seu castelo.

Snow White havia aprendido a ler e escrever poucos anos antes da morte de sua mãe. Seu pai havia chamado um senhor velho e impaciente para que ensinasse a ela e a William a artes da leitura e da escrita. Diferente de Snow, William fora um aluno disperso, e aprendeu pouca coisa, mas ela imaginava que agora ele já dominasse a leitura e a escrita.

- Bom, acredito que todos deveriam saber ler e escrever, e eu poderia ensiná-lo a fazer ambos se tivesse tempo, porém acho que não será possível, mas posso chamar alguém para fazê-lo por mim. – ela sugeriu.

Eric dispensou a ideia alegando que não era necessário, afinal ele havia sobrevivido muito bem até hoje como analfabeto. Porém, ele sentia que sua resposta teria sido diferente caso Snow White pudesse ensiná-lo.

Snow ficou um tanto surpresa com a resposta de Eric, mas assentiu. Então perguntou se ele gostaria que ela lesse o que havia escrito até agora.

- Sim, por favor. – ele pediu.

Eric prestou atenção em cada palavra de Snow White, e elas possuíam uma essência esperançosa, e era visível que os destinatários daquela carta ficariam bastante contentes com as promessas que foram-lhes feitas. Depois de algum tempo lendo suas próprias palavras, Snow White parou e disse que a carta ainda não estava acabada, e que, caso Eric desejasse, ela a leria novamente ao finalizá-la.

O caçador estava encantado, e não conseguia compreender como tantas palavras cabiam em tão pouco espaço. Para ele, era mágica a forma como Snow White compactava um trecho tão longo de se pronunciar em frases tão curtas no papel. Ele não sabia se essa magia era dominada por todos aqueles que foram alfabetizados, mas Eric passou a admirar ainda mais Snow White por este simples fato. Acanhado, ele desejou que ela o chamasse para assisti-la durante todas as vezes em que fosse escrever algo, porém Eric não possuía coragem suficiente de dizer a rainha o que queria.

Eric distanciou-se da cadeira de Snow e caminhou até uma janela não muito longe de onde a rainha escrevia. O vitral que formava a imagem de anjos voando por entre nuvens impedia o caçador de visualizar claramente a vista, porém seu objetivo ao ir até ali não era admirar a visão que a janela poderia oferecê-lo, mas pensar na carta que Snow White acabara de ler para ele. Após a admiração e fascinação inicial, ele analisava as palavras que ela havia pronunciado há poucos instantes.

Ela havia escrito que construiria e reformaria dezenas de casas, exatamente como havia dito em seus discursos nas vilas que visitou nos dias anteriores. Com essa promessa em mente, ocorreu a Eric uma ideia. Imerso em pensamentos e com o cenho franzido, ele virou-se para se aproximar novamente de Snow. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas temendo pegá-la de surpresa, fechou novamente.

Ele inclinou-se e apoiou uma das mãos sobre a escrivaninha e a outra no encosto da cadeira na qual a rainha estava sentada. Com um olhar inquisidor, ela o encarou. Ele estava tão próximo que Snow White era capaz de sentir sua respiração em seu rosto, e com isso sua expressão se suavizou.

Fitando os olhos verdes da rainha, Eric disse:

- E se construíssemos um novo vilarejo? – desviando o olhar, ele pensou rapidamente na pergunta que havia acabado de fazer e a reformulou – Digo, e se _você_ construísse um novo vilarejo? Naturalmente. Acredito que os custos da construção de uma nova vila seriam menores do que os custos de restauração das casas danificadas ou totalmente destruídas. Além disso, um novo lar poderia significar a esperança renovada de diversos aldeões.

Snow White desvencilhou seu olhar do de Eric para poder pensar na ideia com mais clareza.

- Os campos de plantações estão destruídos, portanto será difícil começar uma produção alimentícia agora. De tal forma, você precisará apenas de poucos aldeões para prepararem as terras para o plantio, e os ociosos você poderia contratar para trabalhar na construção do novo vilarejo. – Eric sorriu satisfeito com sua linha de pensamento inteligente. – O pagamento pelo trabalho poderia ser uma nova moradia para aqueles que estão sem um teto para viver, e comida para aqueles que já possuem um local para se instalar.

Snow White encarou sua carta.

- Não tenho certeza acerca dos custos da construção de um vilarejo. – ela olhou para Eric. – Creio que as reformas nas vilas já existentes serão mais baratas. – ela parecia lamentar – Admiro sua ideia, mas a economia do reino está fragilizada, Eric.

- Mas o reino não precisará gastar muito. – ele defendia sua ideia – Você não pagará aos aldeões com dinheiro, e os materiais para a construção são facilmente encontrados na natureza. – ele agachou-se para nivelar o seu olhar ao de Snow – Pense, Snow White, você não pode conceder alimento gratuito da forma como está fazendo. Estes homens precisam trabalhar para merecerem o que estão ganhando, pois do contrário perderão toda a dignidade que lhes restam. Eles irão acostumar-se com esta situação ociosa e se tornarão homens preguiçosos e pouco produtivos. Digo, pois conheço o sentimento.

Eric estava certo. Levariam meses até a reestruturação dos campos agricultáveis que foram completamente destruídos com o reinado de Ravenna; e até lá, poucos homens trabalhariam, e muitos outros permaneceriam ociosos, porém ambos receberiam alimentos, pois a rainha não poderia negar esta necessidade básica aos seus aldeões.

Snow White estava feliz por Eric ter pensado por este lado. Ela mal havia notado a injustiça que faria caso continuasse com a distribuição de alimentos ilimitada que havia planejado. Mas, por sorte, ainda havia nos depósitos da cidade trigo o suficiente para abastecer toda a população até o momento em que os campos se recuperassem.

- Obrigada, Eric, creio que seu pensamento está correto. – ela lhe agradeceu com um sorriso sutil nos lábios. – Comunicarei o duque Hammond acerca de sua ideia e enviarei novas cartas aos aldeões.

- Não. – o tom de voz de Eric era severo, e seu olhar sustentava o da rainha. – _Você_ é a rainha e deve andar com os próprios pés. Pelas poucas vezes em que convivi com o duque, pude perceber sua natureza amedrontada. Ele hesitará e o reino perderá tempo. Caso tenha certeza de sua decisão sobre a construção do vilarejo, tome-a.

Snow White franziu as sobrancelhas. Era um tanto rude da parte de Eric tratar o duque de tal forma.

- Duque Hammond propôs-se a ajudar-me em meu reinado, portanto acredito que seja válido avisar-lhe de minhas decisões.

Sem desviar seu olhar, Eric levantou-se novamente e disse:

- Portanto aja e em seguida avise-o, pois há uma considerável diferença entre avisar alguém e pedir a permissão de alguém. – ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Snow White – Não deixe que o duque use de sua inocência e bondade como forma de governar o seu reino indiretamente.

Ele tocava o ombro dela, mas gostaria de segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos para fazê-la entender o que ele queria dizer. Eric sabia muito bem como homens eram capazes de abusar da ingenuidade de moças como Snow White de diversas formas, e não gostaria que isto acontecesse. Ele não se objetava diante da decisão de Snow de comunicar ao duque por defesa a sua sugestão acerca da construção do novo vilarejo, mas por defesa a Snow White e sua vontade própria. Há muitos anos este reino não havia sido liderado por um governante verdadeiramente bondoso, e Eric estava disposto a não permitir que o duque estragasse isso, bem como estava disposto a jamais permitir que a essência de Snow White jamais se desvanecesse diante da realidade na qual ela agora estava inserida.

Após um longo momento de silêncio, Snow White pegou a carta que estava em suas mãos e a rasgou com tamanha determinação. Eric foi incapaz de conter o sorriso de satisfação que cresceu em seus lábios.

- Estou certa de minha decisão. Será o correto a fazer. Agradeço-lhe novamente, Eric. Há algo que poderia fazer-lhe em troca?

Eric viu-se assombrado com o número de possibilidades que essa frase lhe abrira, porém ele já possuía a resposta para esta pergunta desde o momento em que expôs sua ideia.

- Se desejar, poderei iniciar amanhã de manhã uma viagem de busca por um terreno propício para a construção do vilarejo. – ele gostaria de acrescentar à sua frase o fato de que estava farto de ficar enclausurado dentro do castelo sem executar qualquer atividade que pudesse ocupar sua mente, mas temeu que esta informação pudesse soar rude à rainha. – Sei identificar terrenos bons para construção.

- Seria uma viagem demorada? – o tom de voz de Snow White era um tanto apreensivo.

- É difícil calcular. – Eric admitiu. – Mas creio que em uma semana estarei de volta.

- Me soa um tanto solitário. – Snow White disse e comprimiu os lábios desejando poder acompanhar Eric, porém ela não poderia ficar distante do reino por tanto tempo, e, além disso, ela precisaria usar este período para avisar à população de que uma nova vila seria construída e desde já recrutar trabalhadores para a construção das casas. Então, ela subitamente teve uma ideia: - Chamarei William para lhe acompanhar, assim você terá com quem conversar. – ela sorriu.

Eric tentou arduamente reprimir uma careta, e não soube se foi bem sucedido. Ele não possuía qualquer motivo para sentir tal antipatia por William, mas sentia que se sairia melhor caso viajasse sozinho. Dois homens trabalhando juntos poderiam reduzir o tempo de serviço pela metade, bem como poderiam dobrá-lo.

Temendo ter que dar qualquer explicação, ele não fez qualquer objeção e apenas assentiu.

- Isso adiará sua viagem em um dia, mas creio que não afetará seu trabalho, já que William irá ajudar-lhe. Irei convocá-lo neste instante. – Snow White disse e se levantou.

Notando que sua mão ainda estava pousada sobre o ombro de Snow White, Eric a retirou e desculpou-se. A rainha colocou uma das mãos sobre o pescoço de Eric e o agradeceu pela terceira vez com um abraço rápido. Ela deixou o cômodo seguida por Greta.

Eric estava paralisado por conta da demonstração de afeto inesperada da rainha. Ele ainda podia sentir o toque suave das mãos de Snow White em seu pescoço, e notou que a última pessoa a lhe abraçar desta forma antes de Snow havia sido Sara no fatídico dia em que ele havia deixado-a sozinha – pela última vez. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ele se recusava a deixar as lágrimas fluírem. Sentia intensa saudade do abraço firme de Sara, porém desejava intensamente poder segurar Snow White em seus braços.

Assombrado com seu desejo repentino, ele balançou a cabeça para dispersar seus pensamentos. Apoiou-se na mesa com ambas as mãos, curvando-se e fechando os olhos, e os esfregou com o polegar e o indicador perguntando-se:

- Céus, o que está havendo em mim?


	7. Descobertas

Olhando para o céu nublado, William viu-se entre sentimentos conflitantes. Não sabia se ficava satisfeito por não haver raios solares queimando suas costas, ou se ficava apreensivo por conta da possibilidade de chuva.

Eric e o filho do duque haviam partido do castelo de Snow White naquele mesmo dia antes do nascer do sol, e o caçador não havia dito nada desde que partiram, apesar das frustradas tentativas de William de iniciar um diálogo.

Percebendo que Eric havia diminuído a velocidade de seu cavalo, William fez o mesmo, porém não compreendia o motivo.

- Por que estamos parando? – ele perguntou com curiosidade.

- Esse lugar é amplo e plano, mas a terra não aparenta ser boa. Preciso averiguar. – Eric respondeu. William não havia notado o local a sua volta, por isso se surpreendeu. – Talvez não precisasse perguntar caso mantivesse seus olhos no solo ao invés do céu. – o tom do caçador era seco. Eric desceu de seu cavalo e pegou uma haste de ferro que posicionara anteriormente no cesto de carga amarrado ao animal.

Sentindo-se um tanto insultado, William imitou o caçador e desceu de seu cavalo e avaliou a terra diante de si com pouca confiança. Eric fincou repetidamente a haste no solo, e fez uma careta a cada perfuração que fazia.

- E então? – William questionou aceitando o fato de que não saberia classificar diferentes tipos de solo.

- Como eu suspeitava, é macio demais. – Eric resmungou. – Um pouco de chuva levaria todas as moradias abaixo. – comentou ao guardar o instrumento que utilizou para avaliar o solo, o que fez William suspirar, desejando que encontrassem logo o terreno de Snow White e assim pudessem retornar, porém, no instante seguinte, sentiu-se envergonhado por tal desejo, pois mal haviam iniciado a viagem que seria em favor não somente a Snow White, mas também ao reino em que vivia.

No mesmo instante, William e Eric montaram em seus respectivos cavalos e assim retornaram à jornada. O silencio tornou a acompanhá-los, nenhum som era ouvido senão o do vento cortante moldando e esfriando suas orelhas. Eric olhou para as nuvens cinzentas e carregadas acima de si e premeditou uma chuva, e com ela uma possível enxurrada de reclamações vindas de William. Aquele garoto sabia atirar, mas provavelmente fora mimado durante toda a vida que passou sob as asas do pai, que, honestamente, era o homem mais medroso que Eric já havia visto. O caçador poderia assegurar que conheceu mulheres mais tenazes e valentes do que o duque Hammond... Como Snow White.

Andaram cerca de duas milhas e logo uma chuva fina e silenciosa se iniciou. Surpreendentemente William não proferiu qualquer reclamação, apenas perguntou a Eric se não deveriam parar para analisar o solo no qual estavam. O caçador respondeu dizendo que haviam se distanciado muito pouco do solo que haviam testado anteriormente, portanto ainda deveriam estar caminhando sobre ele.

- Observe: a chuva mal se iniciou e os cavalos já se tornaram mais lentos, pois seus cascos afundam na terra. – Eric ensinou e William assentiu.

A dupla vagou durante todo o dia, a chuva havia cessado e haviam analisado um total de sete solos quando a noite caiu, todos eles insatisfatórios e longe do padrão que Eric procurava, assim haviam decidido montar um acampamento para continuarem a jornada na manhã do outro dia. Encontraram uma árvore grande e farta de folhas, e sobre ela estenderam duas esteiras de couro para sobre elas dormirem. William logo pegou no sono, apesar do desconforto e da umidade gelando sua esteira que, assim, acabava por gelar suas costas. Eric encolheu-se na cama improvisada, que era pequena demais para abrigar todo seu corpo, e passou alguns minutos apenas pensando e observando as estrelas no céu que se escondiam atrás das folhas da árvore. _Não há nuvens. O dia de amanhã será bom._ Ele pensou, e poucos instantes depois caiu em um profundo e pesado sono.

- Bom dia, Vossa Majestade. – o cumprimento leve e bem humorado veio com o som das cortinas do aposento sendo abertas, e seguido de um forte clarão. Snow White tentou proteger seus olhos com a barra do cobertor de linho que usou para se aquecer durante a noite. – Pedi a Greta que trouxesse seu desjejum até você para que nenhum tempo fosse perdido. Devemos aproveitar o dia, pois há muitas pessoas lá fora, e muitas outras ainda estão por vir.

Lentamente, Snow White retirou o cobertor de seu rosto e viu o duque Hammond postado enfrente a sua cama. Greta sorria ao lado dele com uma bandeja decorada e farta de diversos tipos de alimento em mãos.

- O que está havendo? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca e observou o tempo no exterior do castelo através da janela procurando por pistas. O sol ainda não havia terminado de nascer. – Céus, ainda é tão cedo! – ela se surpreendeu.

- Os aldeões estão ansiosos a sua espera. Uma fila foi formada no exterior do castelo. – duque Hammond explicou. – Bom, agora irei me retirar para que você se alimente e troque suas vestes em privacidade. Estarei aguardando-a na sala do trono, que já foi preparada e está a sua espera. – ele sorriu e se retirou.

Greta pediu a Snow White que se sentasse, e assim colocou a bandeja sobre o colo da rainha. Enquanto espalhava uma viscosa geléia de amoras em uma fatia de pão, Snow tentou assimilar as palavras do duque Hammond. Logo ela se lembrou da visita que fizera às vilas para esclarecer os aldeões acerca da construção do novo vilarejo. Hoje seria o dia em que os interessados a trabalhar na construção da vila se manifestariam.

Snow White mordeu a fatia do pão e tomou um gole de chá quente com leite. Logo ela lançou um olhar ansioso para Greta.

- Greta, Eric e William já retornaram?

Notando a expectativa da rainha, Greta comprimiu os lábios em uma expressão de lamentação.

- Não há qualquer notícia deles, majestade. – a decepção no rosto de Snow era perceptível. – Mas o dia apenas começou. Ainda há muito tempo. – Greta sorriu torto ao tentar soar convincente.

Snow White finalizou seu desjejum e levantou-se da cama para vestir-se. Enquanto ela tentava manter seu corpo rígido diante dos puxões que Greta dava para fazer um laço apertado na parte traseira do vestido, Snow observava a paisagem lá fora. O sol era pálido e nuvens ameaçavam cobri-lo. Dali ela não era capaz de visualizar a fila formada no portão do castelo, pois a vista de sua janela era posicionada de tal forma que apresentava apenas a bela paisagem do jardim criado pela mãe de Snow e as matas virgens distantes do castelo. Ela observava também uma pastagem, onde ovelhas e cabras caminhavam livremente. No céu, alguns belos pássaros e um grupo de corvos sobrevoavam a região. Enquanto observava a dança aera das aves, Snow quase se esqueceu do universo ao seu redor, até que Greta deu um forte puxão final para apertar o laço.

- Sente-se Majestade, irei fazer algo em seu cabelo. – Greta disse com suavidade, Snow White olhou para ela sorrindo e sentou-se no banco da penteadeira.

Lentamente, Greta escovou os cabelos de Snow, e então começou a trançá-los, e de repente os pensamentos de Snow imitaram o movimento dos fios e divagaram para longe. Snow White estava tão distante em mente que acabou indo para o dia em que Ravenna quase foi bem sucedida ao tentar envenená-la. Snow White havia ficado inconsciente por horas, e subitamente acordou sozinha em seu leito de morte. Ravenna queria apenas desacordá-la temporariamente para que, assim, seu objetivo de consumir o coração da jovem fosse mais bem sucedido, ou ela de fato queria matá-la com o veneno, porém, de alguma forma, o feitiço utilizado fora quebrado? Snow franziu o cenho, percebendo que não sabia qual hipótese era mais provável. Quando pensava ter decidido acreditar na primeira, sua mente formulava diversos impedimentos que favoreciam a segunda, e vice versa. Ela gostaria de expor seu pensamento e perguntar a opinião de Greta, mas temia que ela apenas dissesse algo como "Bem, Majestade, não faço qualquer ideia. Mas Ravenna está morta agora, não preocupe-se com isto". Snow White não queria uma resposta pouco esclarecedora como esta, pois caso a primeira hipótese fosse a real, significaria que a inteligência de Ravenna era maior do que Snow White poderia imaginar, e, talvez, isso também significasse que a vitória de Snow sobre a antiga rainha havia sido fácil demais.

- Veja aquilo Eric! – gritou William entusiasmado, fazendo Eric atender prontamente ao pedido.

- Bem, creio que toda a caminhada valeu a pena, afinal. – Eric disse animado com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Os dois admiravam uma enorme planície envolvida por uma colina - o vigésimo terceiro solo que visitavam. A única vegetação densa existente se encontrava no topo da tal colina, o que era bastante animador, pois poderia significar a presença de uma nascente. O que mais impressionou Eric foi o fato de que a grama e as árvores daquele lugar eram verdes e cheias de vida. _Um lugar intocado por Ravenna_, pensou o caçador. Ele observou a grama abaixo dos cascos do cavalo e sorriu. Animais selvagens deveriam utilizar aquela grama para pastar, e aquilo já era suficiente para dizer que o solo era bom para construção.

- Não desça de seu cavalo, William. Vamos subir aquela colina e procurar por um rio, e, caso haja água limpa, correremos até Snow White para contarmos nossa descoberta.

William o obedeceu e a dupla subiu a colina. Lá encontraram árvores e um suave som de água corrente. Ambos desceram de seus respectivos cavalos e os prenderam em árvores para que não fugissem, logo adentraram na mata em busca do rio que denunciava sua existência por seu barulho incessante. Andaram por alguns minutos e depararam-se com uma peculiar e solitária moradia. Ela era encravada na colina e parecia utilizar o espaço de uma pequena caverna, e isso era possível, pois Eric e William não haviam atingido o cume daquela pequena montanha. As únicas partes descobertas daquela casa eram sua porta arredondada e uma pequena janela quadrada, já o restante de sua estrutura era coberta pelo solo. William e Eric se entreolharam.

- Crê que há alguém habitando esta casa? – perguntou William com um sussurro.

- O único jeito de descobrir é se entrarmos. – Eric respondeu, e com um rápido movimento flexionou seu braço direito para trás com o objetivo de esmurrar a porta, porém William o interrompeu.

- Não, Eric! – repreendeu William. – Não podemos invadir uma casa com tamanha brutalidade.

Decepcionado, Eric deixou seu braço cair na lateral do corpo e bufou.

- Lhe dou as honras. – ele murmurou com raiva e frustração.

William bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos, e disse:

- Há alguém aí? Estamos aqui em nome da Rainha Snow White, e exijo que se pronuncie caso esteja nesta moradia.

Tentando conter o riso, Eric fez uma careta que William logo percebeu.

- Está rindo do que, caçador? – ele sussurrou com os lábios comprimidos.

- Sua delicadeza é incapaz de fazer um inseto se movimentar, William.

- Faça melhor. – disse o filho do duque, sentindo-se insultado.

Eric esmurrou a porta com brutalidade, e a madeira desta quase cedeu ao peso de suas batidas.

- Abra esta porta ou nós mesmos faremos as honras. – ele gritou com um tom grosseiro.

- Estou quase certo de que não há ninguém aí. – sussurrou William.

Ruídos abafados vieram do interior da moradia, fazendo Eric erguer uma sobrancelha diante da afirmação de William.

- Já _eu_ estou quase certo de que há alguém tentando nos fazer de estúpidos. – ele sussurrou, e em seguida gritou: - Afaste-se da porta, pois irei abri-la.

Eric deu alguns passos de distancia da porta e com um chute alto e pesado, a arrombou. William lançou-lhe um olhar desaprovador, porém Eric estava satisfeito e sorriu, em seguida entrou na pequena casa, e, sem escolha, William o seguiu.

- Há alguém aqui? – perguntou William enquanto Eric vasculhava a moradia.

- Não. – Eric respondeu com decepção parando em frente a William.

- Nesse caso, acho que já temos uma casa pronta. – concluiu William.

- Talvez o dono tenha saído. Há poeira em cada canto deste lugar, mas está completamente mobiliado. – Eric disse enquanto coçava o queixo e olhava em volta. – Vamos, me ajude a vasculhar novamente.

William foi para um canto que parecia ser a cozinha do lugar, e Eric agachou-se para olhar debaixo da cama. Haviam apenas dois cômodos: a cozinha que dividia o pequeno espaço com uma sala que estava coberta por palha, e um aposento nos fundos com nada além de uma cama de aparência confortável apesar da sujeira.

Embaixo da cama, Eric encontrou um livro escuro e grosso. Fazendo esforço para caber naquele cômodo minúsculo, ele esticou o braço com o objetivo de pegar aquele livro para assim ganhar alguma pista acerca de quem era, ou fora, o morador daquele lugar isolado. Porém, ao tocar no livro, sentiu uma forte picada em seu dedo. Ele protestou a dor com um palavrão e rapidamente esquivou seu braço dali para olhar o que havia acontecido. Uma densa gota de sangue brotava de seu dedo indicador, e com uma careta causada pela dor, Eric limpou-a em sua calça. No mesmo instante, uma grande e barulhenta ratazana saiu debaixo da cama e correu casa afora. Com raiva, Eric levantou-se e pegou um de seus machados que guardava em seu cinto. Ele queria matar aquele animal, porém este era rápido e ágil, e logo saiu da casa, fugindo mata adentro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou William com curiosidade diante da expressão furiosa de Eric.

- Uma ratazana inútil me mordeu. Tentei matá-la, porém ela foi mais rápida.

William começou a gargalhar, mas Eric bufou sonoramente e exibiu o machado em sua mão, fazendo o filho do duque calar-se no mesmo instante. Com passos pesados de raiva, Eric voltou ao aposento, e agachou-se novamente. Desta vez ele conseguiu pegar o livro sem qualquer impedimento. O objeto era grande e pesado, e um cadeado protegia seu conteúdo. A capa era grande e negra, e, pela textura, Eric pode sentir que era feita de pele de cervo. Três grandes letras douradas estampavam a capa: "_P. M. R_." e abaixo delas algo estava escrito em dourado, porém Eric não sabia ler, conseguia apenas distinguir as letras. Logo o caçador notou que aquele livro representava algo sério e importante, porém ele não queria que William o visse, pois muito provavelmente roubaria todo o mérito por tê-lo encontrado no momento em que contasse a descoberta para Snow White. Vendo que seria impossível esconder aquele grande objeto do filho do duque, Eric deslizou-o novamente para debaixo da cama, decidido a contar acerca de seu achado assim que Snow visitasse o local de construção da nova vila.

Eric levantou-se e encontrou William desanimado na cozinha.

- Encontrou algo? – o caçador perguntou.

- Nada. E quanto a você?

- Estou na mesma situação. – ele virou-se em direção a porta e chamou William por cima do ombro: - Venha, vamos ver o rio.

Ambos saíram da moradia, e Eric posicionou o que restou da porta em seu local de origem, a fim de proteger seus achados.


	8. Retorno

A noite estava tão escura e assustadora que tornava os passeios noturnos solitários pouco recomendáveis. Mas mesmo assim Snow White levantou-se de sua cama, pois precisava averiguar certas coisas que inquietavam sua mente e a impediam de dormir. Àquela hora da noite, o castelo era demasiadamente silencioso, sendo os únicos ruídos audíveis aqueles produzidos pelos animais e insetos que se escondiam nas frestas das rachaduras do palácio. Snow White manteve seus passos firmes para evitar um tropeço, já que a iluminação fraca das tochas impedia que ela visualizasse o solo com clareza. Ela automaticamente ignorou cada ruído do castelo, pois vivia ali há tanto tempo que parecia conhecê-los de cor, e poderia até mesmo imitá-los. Obstinada em sua busca, Snow White continuou caminhando e acelerando seu ritmo a cada passo que prosseguia, porém, ela parou quando pensou ter escutado o som de uma risada. Olhou em volta e tentou prender sua respiração ofegante para que pudesse ouvir melhor. Permaneceu assim por alguns instantes, e prosseguiu sua busca quando concluiu de que deveria ser apenas sua mente tentando assustá-la.

Snow desceu as escadas, porém, para sua surpresa, se deparou com outro longo corredor que ela, até então, desconhecia, mas ignorou o fato continuou a caminhar. Quando estava prestes a virar para direita naquele mesmo corredor, um vulto rápido projetado na parede a assustou e fez com que ela se paralisasse. Snow White estava certa do que havia visto, e aquilo não fora apenas uma projeção imaginária feita em sua mente estranhamente inclinada a aterrorizá-la naquela noite.

- Greta? – ela chamou baixo com uma insegura voz trêmula. O vulto era alto demais para ser algum dos anões, e Eric ainda não havia retornado de sua viagem.

- Venha… - um lento sussurro quase inaudível que soava como um uivo de vento a chamou, fazendo um calafrio subir-lhe a espinha.

- Quem está aí? – ela gaguejou e deu um corajoso passo a frente. _Se ao menos estivesse com minha adaga... _Ela pensou.

- Traga-me… - desta vez o som veio de suas costas, fazendo Snow White virar-se abruptamente. Agora ela sentia medo, e gostaria de voltar para a proteção do andar de seu aposento, onde poderia pedir por ajuda. Mas logo se deu conta de que, caso corresse na direção do caminho que utilizou para chegar até ali, ela estaria andando de encontro àquele que tentava assustá-la.

- Seu… - Snow White não sabia o que fazer, a voz parecia estar por todos os lados.

- Coração. – o último sussurro foi feito ao pé de sua orelha, ela podia sentir um hálito frio e mórbido percorrer seu pescoço e tocar seu rosto, assim Snow logo soube quem estava ali: Ravenna.

Não havia qualquer tempo para pensar em como ela poderia estar viva, Snow apenas correu com o horror estampado em seu rosto e motivando suas pernas a movimentarem-se cada vez mais rápido. Uma sonora risada feminina ecoou por todo o castelo, e Snow White começou a rezar para que aquilo fosse o suficiente para acordar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Lágrimas corriam por sua face, pois ela tinha noção de sua tamanha vulnerabilidade ali. Ela tentou olhar para trás para ver sua vantagem diante de Ravenna, mas no exato momento em que desviou seu olhar para ver o que havia trás de si, algo a atacou com força e violência, fazendo-a acordar.

Snow White sentou-se na cama. Sua respiração era ofegante e seus cabelos haviam se colado em sua testa por conta do suor. Quando teve a certeza de que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo, ela limpou o rosto com o cobertor, em seguida olhou para a porta de seu aposento e observou o corredor que possuía a exata mesma aparência daquele apresentado em seu sonho.

Lentamente, ela deitou-se novamente na cama, mas era incapaz de desviar sua atenção da porta que mirava o corredor. Estava certa de que não conseguiria pegar no sono novamente, então levantou-se. Com cautela, caminhou até a porta e esticou a cabeça para fora dela com o objetivo de observar cada extremidade daquele corredor, e quando sentiu-se levemente segura de que não havia ninguém ali, Snow correu até o aposento de Greta.

Com o nó de seu dedo indicador, ela bateu delicadamente na porta do local que estava entreaberta. Vendo que Greta não havia executado qualquer movimento, ela tentou bater com um pouco mais de força, fazendo a dama despertar abruptamente com um olhar espantado. Greta comprimiu as pálpebras até conseguir ver que se tratava de Snow White.

- Majestade! – ela sussurrou com preocupação. – Há algo de errado?

- Não consigo dormir. – Snow mordeu o lábio inferior com constrangimento. Ela fitou o chão e passou seus braços em volta de sua própria cintura. – Desculpe-me por acordar-lhe há esta hora, mas pensei que talvez eu pudesse me deitar com você. Tive um sonho ruim e não quero ficar sozinha. – o tom de Snow White era quase infantil.

Greta sorriu com compaixão. Ela tinha irmãos mais novos, e era sempre a responsável por acalmá-los quando eles tinham pesadelos.

- Tudo bem, Majestade. – ela arredou-se para o lado, com o objetivo de dar espaço a Snow White – Venha, deite-se aqui.

Rapidamente Snow White assentiu e deitou-se ao lado de Greta.

- Quer falar sobre seu pesadelo? – Greta sussurrou.

- Não. Quero apenas esquecê-lo. – Snow repuxou um dos cantos de seu lábio em um meio sorriso sem qualquer humor.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, não se preocupe, pois não era real. – Utilizando um tom maternal, Greta tentou tranquilizá-la da mesma forma que fazia com seus irmãos.

- Obrigada. – Snow White agradeceu e as duas permaneceram em silencio.

- Pensei que fosse uma assombração me acordando quando você bateu à porta. – Greta confessou e riu.

- Crê em assombrações, Greta? – perguntou Snow White com curiosidade.

- Bem, creio que não, pois jamais vi alguma. E quanto a você?

- Eu não acreditava até certo tempo atrás, porém estou pensando em reavaliar minhas crenças. – confessou Snow.

Assim, o silencio veio e ambas adormeceram apesar dos pensamentos incessantes.

A garganta de Eric estava seca por conta do cansaço, e tudo que ele desejava no momento era um generoso gole de rum ou cerveja. Porém, ele carregava um problema consigo: William. Se não fosse pelo filho do duque, o caçador poderia simplesmente fazer uma curva e guiar seu cavalo até uma taverna que ele sabia existir não muito longe da estrada na qual estava.

Eric lançou um olhar frustrado para William que aparentava desânimo e não desviava seu olhar do chão lamacento. _Este rapaz jamais deve ter estado dentro de uma taverna_, Eric pensou. Estava anoitecendo, e, apesar de não faltar muito para que chegassem ao castelo de Snow White, seria arriscado prosseguir viagem no escuro. Além da baixa visibilidade, animais e outras criaturas poderiam atacá-los naquele lugar deserto; e Eric _realmente_ gostaria de ir àquela taverna. Vendo que não haveria outro jeito de saciar sua enorme sede, ele suspirou e disse:

- A noite vem chegando. – o tom de Eric era casual.

- Observei. – disse William com um tom de voz seco que fez Eric notar que sua tentativa de persuasão seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara.

- Seria prudente parar em algum lugar e esperar até o amanhecer para prosseguir viagem. – disse lentamente.

- Estou cansado, caçador. Melhor será o quanto antes chegarmos ao castelo de Snow.

Eric sentiu-se levemente incomodado com a maneira – um tanto íntima – que William havia tratado Snow White. Eles eram amigos, porém agora ela era a rainha, e deveria ser tratada com honra e respeito. O caçador preferiu descartar seu incomodo, pois sua tarefa naquele instante era a de convencer William a galopar até aquela taverna, e ele notou que para isto, seria necessário ludibriá-lo.

- Como preferir. – Eric disse com o objetivo de passar a William a falsa impressão de que estava conformado. Porém, alguns instantes depois ele disse: - Apenas sugeri que parássemos, pois ouvi histórias bastante perturbadoras acerca desta região.

Subitamente, William parecia preocupado e interessado. Ele encarou Eric e lançou-lhe um olhar de curiosidade que pedia para que ele proferisse o que se passava em sua mente.

- Homens em jornada que se depararam com trasgos famintos, bruxas necessitadas de matéria prima humana para seus feitiços e fadas com cantos enlouquecedores. – Eric disse com desinteresse, e então suspirou como se não sentisse medo algum por o que havia dito (e realmente não sentia, uma vez que tudo não se passava de uma grande mentira).

William parecia desconcertado. Olhava para os lados numa freqüência desnecessária, e sua respiração era irregular. O filho do duque nem se quer cogitou a hipótese de que Eric poderia apenas estar mentindo para persuadi-lo, pois ele conhecia histórias sangrentas de peregrinos que não conseguiram completar sua viagem. Mesmo sem saber a localidade onde tais atrocidades haviam ocorrido, William subitamente sentiu-se incrivelmente inclinado a sair daquela estrada.

- O quão longe está tal taverna? – disse William virando-se para Eric, que foi incapaz de esconder um largo sorriso de satisfação.

- Eric, posso jurá-lo que o chão está vindo de encontro à minha face. – William disse e no mesmo instante espatifou-se como um saco de batatas aberto sobre o chão. Eric riu estrondosamente, porém sua risada era apenas mais uma das outras másculas e barulhentas gargalhadas que preenchiam qualquer espaço vazio daquela taverna, que, a propósito, possuía um notável e azedo cheiro do resultado da mistura de todas as bebidas alcoólicas existentes e disponíveis naquele local.

- Vejo que alguém precisa de ajuda, e, provavelmente, companhia. – Uma doce voz feminina assinalou enquanto alternava seus olhos verdes entre William e Eric. Olhos que fizeram o caçador lembrar-se de Snow White. Não era a mesma tonalidade do verde de Snow (jamais alguém teria um olhar vívido como o dela), mas o simples fato de serem verdes fez com que a imagem da rainha pousasse na mente de Eric.

O caçador havia bebido exatamente a mesma quantidade de cerveja que William, porém seu organismo estava muito mais acostumado com a presença do álcool do que o do filho do duque, portanto Eric era o único da dupla capaz de estabelecer uma conversação coerente com alguém.

- Acredito que ele ficará bastante satisfeito com a caridade que, creio eu, você pretende fazer. – um sorriso maldoso invadiu a expressão de Eric, fazendo a moça sorrir de forma recatada e ajudar William a pôr-se de pé.

O filho do duque aparentava estar nauseado, então apenas apoiou sua testa sobre o ombro da jovem e fechou os olhos.

- Você o conhece? – ela perguntou a Eric.

- Sim. – confessou Eric com um suspiro. – E infelizmente devo cuidar de sua segurança.

- Creio que ele está apagado. – ela chacoalhou os ombros para fazer William mover-se, mas este quase caiu novamente, porém foi salvo pelas mãos da moça, mas ela não agüentou segurar seu peso por muito tempo, então William caiu sentado no chão, onde ficou. – Meu nome é Agnes. – ela tentou sobrepor sua voz às dos outros homens.

- Me chamo Eric, e este é William. – Eric fez uma careta. – Ele realmente não está bem... Garoto fraco. – Eric desistiu de analisar o filho do duque e tentou prestar atenção em Agnes, procurando qualquer semelhança com alguma mulher com quem já esteve, porém, seria difícil encontrá-la, pois ele apenas dormia com prostitutas de taverna quando estava bêbado a ponto de cair ao chão (como William).

Agnes era ruiva, tinha sardas quase imperceptíveis sobre o nariz e as bochechas seus olhos eram verdes, ela era visivelmente mais alta do que as outras moças de sua idade, seus ombros eram também muito largos, e seu cabelo era surpreendentemente curto (até mais que o de Eric). Ela era magra demais para uma prostituta, e, se fosse uma mulher experiente e ambiciosa, certamente já teria arrancado ouro de Eric e William, ou, do contrário, teria procurado por novos parceiros. O caçador sentiu extrema compaixão por aquela moça. Ela não era como as outras garotas que tiravam seu sustento de tal forma, e provavelmente estava aterrorizada com tudo aquilo – ainda mais, por ser uma das poucas belas jovens que restaram no reino... Eric supôs que seus curtos cabelos haviam qualquer ligação com sua sobrevivência. Subitamente, o caçador foi invadido por uma pequena ideia que beneficiaria a cada um daquele trio informalmente formado naquele local.

- Agnes, darei-lhe três quartos de uma peça de ouro caso você me ajude.

Os olhos da jovem brilharam em emoção. Aquilo era muito mais do que ela ganharia em um mês, já que, frequentemente, tudo que lhe davam era metade de um pão; portanto Agnes mostrou-se inclinada a qualquer proposta.

- Não se preocupe, pois será uma tarefa fácil. – ele inclinou-se para encarar Agnes nos olhos, exigindo toda sua atenção. – O cavalo de William o aguarda ao lado de fora da taverna, você irá montá-lo e segurar William consigo e levá-lo até o castelo do duque Hammond, e, lá, contará a ele o que aconteceu aqui, então peça seu pagamento.

- Ao duque Hammond? – ela parecia em choque. Olhou para William que havia discretamente se encostado contra a parede enquanto permanecia no chão, onde agora cochilava; então notou que aquele era o filho do duque. Ela logo pensou que talvez aquela fosse uma enorme oportunidade.

- Sim, faça exatamente o que lhe disse, e, o quanto antes, para que assim você chegue lá ao amanhecer. Quando encontrar-se com o duque, saliente a incapacidade de William de prosseguir viagem, e diga a ele que eu não poderia acompanhá-lo, pois necessitava de comunicar-me com a rainha o quanto antes. Não se refira a mim como "Eric", mas como "caçador".

Atônita, Agnes assentiu. Eric ajudou-a a levar o filho do duque para seu cavalo. Quando ambos estavam montados – Agnes e William -, a moça agradeceu Eric por sua generosidade, certificou-se de que William estava preso a ela com segurança, e então partiu com rapidez e logo desapareceu na escuridão da noite que chegava lentamente ao fim.

Eric pagou por o que consumiu na taverna, montou em seu cavalo e também partiu. O efeito da cerveja estava passando, e ele sentia-se sóbrio o suficiente para pensar com grande coerência. Ao lembrar-se do destino para o qual se dirigia, o caçador chicoteou o cavalo, fazendo-o galopar rápido pela pastagem na qual passava. Eric estava ansioso para contar à rainha o que havia encontrado, estava ansioso por retornar após a longa viagem, e, principalmente, estava ansioso para ver Snow White.


End file.
